Wooing Snow White
by a.touch.eclectic
Summary: Reuniting with her father was a simple task. Finding her mother was a little harder. Getting the two of them to realize that true love exist, and they're it - that seemed to be impossible. Non-magic AU with Snowing, Captain Swan
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

Emma ruffled Henry's hair as she sat down next to him at the table. The five year old happily chopped away at his grilled cheese sandwich between enthusiastic recounting of the day's events.

"And then Sarah's grandma came to class and told us a story about an old lady who swallowed a fly. It was really funny."

Emma smiled at his non-stop chatter, amazed at how many words the kid could get out on one breath. She calmly ate her own dinner as he talked.

"John's grandpa came last week when we had our big assembaly with the flag, and Ben's grandma comes a lot to sing with us," Henry said quickly.

Emma gave a nod of approval for him to continue. She wasn't too upset that most days Henry was the primary conversationalist in their relationship; she loved listening to her son as he grew up and became his own person. It slightly made up for the fact that she couldn't be with him as much as she wanted to be.

"Why don't I have a grandma or grandpa?" Henry asked.

The question stopped Emma's sandwich midway to her mouth. She had known from the moment she had decided to keep her son that she would have to field questions about his father for the rest of her life. But she hadn't ever thought that grandparents would be included in those awkward encounters.

"Uh, well…" Emma didn't even know what to say. She wished there was a simple explanation, like she had determined long ago for any questions about Neal. As with all her interactions with Henry, she wanted to be as honest as possible but still make sure he understood. She began to stumble her way through an explanation.

"Well, when I was a baby, my parents… they made a decision. They couldn't take care of me, so they let someone else take care of me for them. Unfortunately, those people couldn't take care of me either, so I just kept going to different families, trying to find the ones that truly loved me. But that didn't happen until you were born, and we became a family, together."

Henry nodded at her words, but Emma could tell they still went slightly over his head. Especially when he followed up with an earnest question, "So, where are my grandpa and grandma?"

Rather than respond, Emma changed the subject and continued their dinner without talk about grandparents or lost relatives. But when she put Henry to sleep and opened up her computer to get some work done, she found herself wandering onto websites about connecting birth parents with their adopted children. Eventually she found herself on a site that contained information about Massachusetts vital records. She copied down a phone number and set it aside, though she already knew that she couldn't rest completely until her search was through.

Two days later, Emma was on a train to Boston, Henry chattering happily next to her. She had claimed they were taking a short vacation, a trip to see some sights and escape the busy-ness of New York City. But her true purpose was to look for any clues she could find about who her parents were. Henry maintained a happy attitude, excited about the chance that he had to take such a grand trip, no matter what the reason was.

Nervous about what she would find if she went directly to the vital records office, she decided that they would do their sightseeing adventures first. They took a walk around the waterfront, and Henry talked at length about the ships that were docked and moving about in the water. Even without a lot of excitement, Henry was riveted by the ships both small and large. One ship in particular, a 17th century period tall mast ship kept Henry's attention so well that Emma had to tear him away when she finally decided it was time to face her purpose.

Emma and Henry walked into the city, making their way towards the vital records office. Emma found the office without too much trouble, but the line inside let her know that it would not be a quick trip. She decided to hand Henry her phone to keep him entertained while they shuffled along through the slow line. It took them a full ten minutes to finally reach the counter, and a middle-aged woman spoke to them in a monotone.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

"I would like a copy of my birth certificate," Emma said, leading with just the bare minimum of information. The woman didn't seem at all concerned about reasons anyway.

"May I see some identification?" Emma provided the necessary documents. The clerk left the desk, moving slowly to a back room. For several more minutes, Emma stood impatiently, trying to calm both her nerves and her excitement.

The woman finally returned with a manila envelope and handed it to Emma. "Here you are. This is an official document, so please keep it in a safe place and treat it as you would any other vital record. That will be twenty-five dollars."

She paid the fee and thanked the clerk. Herding Henry back the way they had come, they left the building and headed back towards the train station. The paper was burning a hole in her purse, but she waited until they were on the train and settled in for their journey home. Henry curled up on the seat next to her and fell asleep almost immediately.

Emma pulled the envelope out of her purse and removed the piece of paper the woman had handed her. After years of searching, she now had the best chance ever of finding her parents. And for the first time ever, she knew details about herself most every other person knew from birth. She was born at 8:15 pm. Her birth weight was 7 pounds, 10 ounces, and she had been 20 inches long.

The most important piece however was below that – mother's and father's names. But even with her birth certificate, there was still information missing. Her mother's name was written as M. Blanchard, nothing more. Emma wanted to be angry at her, wondering how she could be so evasive. But then she saw the information above the line that said father's name. Neat printing declared her father as David Nolan.

She had a name. And if there was one thing that Emma Swan did well, it was use a name to find people.

It wasn't a quick search, and it consumed all of her free time. Three weeks after seeing the name David Nolan, Emma found the person attached to it. She had an address, a phone number and an email. Using that email address, Emma made her first contact with her father.

 _Dear Mr. Nolan, My name is Emma Swan. I was born Oct. 23, 1983 in Boston, MA. I know you don't know me, but I think I'm your daughter. Attached is a recent picture of me. I know this must be difficult for you to hear, but I was hoping that we could meet if possible. If you are willing to meet, please let me know. Thank you for taking the time to read this, and I hope you have a good day. Sincerely, Emma Swan._

Her signature included her phone number, and she hoped that he would use it. She had agonized for a full hour after writing her final draft before sending it. Eventually however, she hit the small send button and waited anxiously for a response. Two days later, it came.

Emma twisted her napkin hard. She could feel the stares of every single person in the diner on her. Henry was happily oblivious, chatting away in usual fashion. The people around them were friendly enough, but Emma could tell that this small town was insular enough for her presence to be an anomaly. She couldn't imagine how they would react when they found out she was the daughter of one of the residents. She suspected gossip was a favored form of entertainment here.

Fortunately, she was provided with a distraction from her pessimistic thoughts. Unfortunately, it was not in the form of her father.

"Hey beautiful," a man sat down across from her and flashed a smile like he knew he was God's gift to women. He had messy dark hair that was either windswept or had recently hadmultiple fingers running through it. With his bright blue eyes and the chest hair he had on proud display, Emma wouldn't be surprised if it was the latter. At least so far he hadn't tried a cheesy pick-up line.

"So, are you new in town? Because I think I'd remember someone as beautiful as you." Emma's mind had spoken too soon.

"Actually, I'm meeting someone, so if you could just…"

"Are you a pirate?" Henry interrupted her attempt at a dismissal. The man turned to Henry and smiled warmly at the child.

"Now, what makes you think I'm a pirate lad?"

Henry pointed to a tattoo of a heart pierced with a dagger on his wrist, the word _Milah_ written inside it. "Because you have a tattoo and an earring, like a pirate. And you talk like a pirate. So, are you a pirate?"

The man laughed heartily. "Well, let's just say I've been known to do some pretty pirate-like things."

"Like what?" Henry asked.

Emma jabbed the man sharply in the ribs before he had a chance to say anything. "I would appreciate it if you didn't fill my son's head with ridiculous stories."

The man looked back and forth between Emma and Henry, then shook his head. "There's no way that is your son. You're much too young to be a mother."

"She is!" Henry interrupted. "That's my mom. Her name is Emma Swan. And I'm Henry, and I'm five years old!" He held up his hands with his fingers widespread to emphasize his age.

The man chuckled at Henry's enthusiasm, and Emma's initial hatred softened to annoyance. But she still wasn't keen on him sticking around to witness all the gory details of her impending meeting with her father. Bluntly, she cut in before either the man or Henry could say more.

"As he said, he is my son, and the two of us are expecting someone shortly. So, if you would just let us have some time to ourselves?"

Luckily, he was one of the few men who could take a hint. "As you wish," he murmured and left with a wink.

Emma rolled her eyes at the flirt, but couldn't stop herself from watching him saunter out of the diner. When he reached the door, he traded pleasantries with a blonde-haired man in a gray button-up shirt and gun holster. Emma's not-so-secret admirer walked out of the door, and she heard his name for the first time.

"Bye Killian," the blond man said.

The dark-haired man's reply was even more shocking to Emma. "See you later David."

With Killian now officially out of the diner, Emma's eyes were fixed on the figure of David. She silently appraised this man who was her best chance at a family larger than Henry and herself. He smiled warmly at each citizen he made eye-contact with, which was most of the diner. Emma immediately saw where she got her own blonde hair from, as well as her dimpled chin and the tendency to stand with her hands on her hips.

David finally caught sight of her and walked over with an even bigger grin on his face. "Emma?" he asked.

She stood up to greet him. "You must be David." She held out her hand and he responded by holding his arms wide for a hug. Both stood awkwardly, trying to determine the best way to avoid an even more awkward situation. Eventually, David dropped his arms and settled for the handshake Emma offered.

Neither said a word until Henry chimed in. "Is this my grandpa?" he asked, which caused Emma's nerves to wind tightly.

"Grandpa? Do you mean…" David trailed off.

Emma urged him to sit, returning to her own seat as well before she found the strength to speak. "Yeah, this is my son, Henry. But I think we have a lot to discuss before we get to that point."

David nodded, taking the cue that Henry was a topic that was currently off limits. Unfortunately, that left them in awkward silence once again. Finally, David cleared his throat and asked, "Can I get you anything? A drink, some food maybe?"

Henry eagerly replied, "I want hot chocolate!"

David laughed at his enthusiasm. "Hot chocolate? Really? But it's May, and almost 70 degrees outside."

Emma explained her son's odd habit, providing an excuse as she requested the same drink. "We are big hot chocolate drinkers. We have it all year round, no matter the temperature outside."

"Can I have cinnamon in mine?" Henry asked.

"Hot chocolate and cinnamon?" David asked in confusion.

Again Emma found herself explaining her son's proclivities. "It's just a habit we have. I know it must sound weird."

Luckily, David continued to be amused rather than disgusted by their strange ways. "Well, I shouldn't be surprised. Your mother has always liked her chocolate that way."

The mention of her mother brought Emma back to the reason for their trip. She allowed David to order three hot chocolates for them, and then went into the questions that had been swimming through her head since she had received her birth certificate.

"So, David, I have some questions for you," Emma said.

"I suspected. I have some questions for you as well, but I'll let you ask yours first."

Emma nodded her gratitude and started with her least personal question first. "So, you are my father, right?"

David cleared his throat before he responded. "I guess so. Is that what your mother told you?"

Emma shook her head. "No, my mother never told me anything. She gave me up for adoption when I was a baby. I never knew her."

The news brought David's eyebrows up sharply, but he didn't get a chance to respond before a young woman with long brown hair brought them their hot chocolate. Henry, who was completely zoned out of the adult conversation, drank eagerly, but David and Emma both ignored their drinks.

"How did you find me if you didn't know your mother?" he asked.

Emma glanced down at her drink shyly. "Well, I'm pretty good at finding people. Once I got your name from my birth certificate, it wasn't that difficult."

David analyzed the information carefully before he responded. "I'm sorry, I just assumed…. Well, I guess that means that you didn't necessary get your cinnamon habit from your mother directly."

She shrugged her shoulders. The unexpected turn of conversation had stalled the conversation once again. But it gave Emma the chance to ask another burning question. "So, who is my mother?"

There was a big inhale of air before David could answer the question. "That's a long story. Why don't we save it for another time. I want to hear about you. Tell me more about yourself."

Emma hesitated, wondering how much she should push her father to share such important information. But she recognized his desire to get to know her, and so she provided a brief autobiography. "I ended up in the foster system for most of my childhood. When I finally got out, I met Henry's father, and we were together for a while. It didn't work out though, and I've been raising Henry by myself. We live in New York now, Henry's in kindergarten and I work as a bail bonds woman."

David nodded as he listened. Emma turned the tables and asked him the same question. "What about you? Tell me about yourself."

"Well, I've lived here in Storybrooke my whole life. I'm the sheriff here in town, been doing it for ten years now." David looked like he wanted to say more, but he was distracted by the bells over the door. Emma turned to see a blonde-haired woman enter and smile broadly at David.

"Here you are honey. I just went to see you at the station, but you weren't there, obviously," the woman said. She hugged David tightly and gave him a quick kiss.

Emma stared in shock at the interaction. She had no idea who this woman was, but she couldn't stop the rage that grew within her as she considered who this woman could be in relation to David.

David found his voice and finally introduced the two women. "Uh, Kathryn, this is Emma. Emma, this is my wife, Kathryn."

Emma forced herself to smile against Kathryn's shocked expression as they shook hands. Kathryn sat next to David on the booth, and Emma sat as well, though she still struggled to contain her animosity towards the unknown woman.

"So, David, who is this?" Kathryn asked.

Henry finally came out of his haze and gave his own sugar-high-induced excited response. "I'm Henry, and this is Emma, and this is my grandpa!" he said as he pointed to each person in turn.

"Grandpa?" Kathryn asked.

David chuckled nervously. "Yeah, Emma is my daughter. We just found one another, and we were just getting to know one another."

Kathryn's introduction had raised the tension in the air considerably, and Emma sipped at her chocolate to avoid having to speak. David followed suit, and Emma could see he was just as awkward about the entire situation. She decided to save him anymore trouble at this point.

"Well, I have some more questions, but I think that's enough for today. Henry's starting to get a little antsy, and we should get going." As if on cue, Henry began bouncing in his seat and started up a conversation about the day that his friend brought a toad to school. Emma excused the two of them, promising David that they would get together again another day. She and Henry checked into a room at the bed and breakfast attached to the diner, settling in for an indeterminate amount of time. Emma was not leaving until she learned as much as she could about her parents, including her mysterious mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Two months later, I finally have chapter two! For anyone who is still interested, I will try to update a little more regularly, so it will eventually be completed!**

Chapter Two:

Two days in Storybrooke had taught Emma several things; Granny's diner was the only place in town to get good food, David spent more time playing darts in the station than tracking down non-existent criminals, and Killian Jones was the biggest pain in the butt she had ever had the displeasure of knowing. Luckily, with the criminal activity in the town being limited mostly to the occasional shoplifting incident, David had plenty of time to get to know his daughter. He happily led Emma and Henry through town, helping them get adjusted to this new place.

Emma had hit the jackpot of information when it came to David – she now knew about family that extended back to his own great-grandmother who lived to be 102. But unfortunately, his gregarious nature dried up the second she asked anything about her mother. Emma had even shared the tragic tale of Neal's betrayal and abandonment, leaving her to give birth in jail, hoping he would open up. Yet, nothing helped her learn more about the mysterious M. Blanchard.

"Hello love." Killian slid into the booth across from her. In an effort to be polite, she held back the eye roll that he always seemed to draw from her. She was shocked when she found out that this man was best friends with her father. Killian had moved to Storybrooke five years ago, nothing but a ship and heartache to his name. Emma didn't yet know the whole story, only that David had been the one to help Killian through a difficult time. This revelation had been slipped when David was avoiding talking about her mother, and was much less intriguing than what Emma had been hoping to hear. But whatever the reason that brought the two of them together in the past, it meant that Emma had to deal with him in the present.

"So, are you enjoying Storybrooke?" Killian asked.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty good."

Killian lazed back in the chair, letting her know that he was there to stay for the time being, and he was expecting more of a response from her. She refused to play his game though, sipping her coffee and returning to the paper she was reading.

"Where's Henry this morning?" Killian asked.

"David took him to go see some old mines," Emma replied.

The conversation continued on the same vein for quite a while, Killian asking questions and Emma giving minimal answers. She had found this to be one of the most effective ways to show her annoyance for his presence, because it made him equally annoyed.

"Ruby, can I ask you a question?" Emma asked the diner's proprietor. The brunette nodded happily and sat down next to her at her typical booth.

"Do you know my mother?" She asked.

Ruby considered the question for a moment before she replied with a question of her own. "When were you born?"

"October 1983," she said.

Ruby paused and thought again. "I don't remember David dating anyone in 1983. That would have been the end of my Freshman year, and..."

Ruby stopped, but Emma could tell that something had been brought to her attention. "What is it? Do you remember something?"

"Well, it's not so much about David, as it is about... Mary Margaret."

"Mary Margaret?" Emma asked, thrilling with excitement at the name.

"She was one of my best friends. Until she just disappeared."

"What was her last name?" Emma asked.

"Blanchard. Mary Margaret Blanchard."

Emma immediately knew that this must undoubtedly be the woman she had been seeking. "Do you know where she is now? Does she live in Storybrooke?" Emma asked, excited to finally have some answers.

"She moved just after freshman year. I'm pretty sure her step-mom got some really impressive job in Boston. We kept in touch for a while, but I haven't heard from her since high school," Ruby said.

Emma's excitement fell to containable levels at the news. "The last place you know she lived was Boston?" she clarified.

Ruby nodded, and got pulled away by another customer. Emma thought through the information. She now had her mother's full name and a past address, which was much more than she had used to find some of her bail jumpers. And it was more than she had had on David when she found him. Emma flagged Ruby back over when she finished with her customer. "Do you happen to have a picture of her – Mary Margaret? Even an old one will do."

Ruby nodded obligingly. The bells on the door alerted both women to David and Henry's presence, and Emma motioned the brunette away, not wanting David to know she was still looking for her mother. Henry hugged Emma tightly and rattled off every event that had taken place that day.

"Gramps took me to these big dark tunnels, but I wasn't scared, because Gramps held my hand. And Ajax came too, and he kept running ahead of Gramp's flashlight, then he would sit and wait for us to get to him, then he'd run forward again, and…"

Emma finally stopped him so he could breathe. "So, you had fun with David today, huh?"

The questions prompted more non-stop chatter from Henry, but she happily listened. If nothing else, she was grateful to have found her father for the wonderful influence that he had been on her son.

"So, what did you do today Emma?" David asked when Henry finally stopped talking so he could eat his burger and fries.

"Just hung out here mostly. Killian was around for a while, and Ruby and I chatted for a bit." Emma purposefully neglected to share the topic of her conversation, though she doubted David would even ask her about it.

"Well, why don't you get out of Granny's for a while and come spend the evening at my house? Katherine has been so busy lately that she hasn't been able to take time off work and get to know you. But she's got some time tonight, and I think it would be great if you come for dinner."

Emma hoped her face didn't show any hesitancy as she accepted the offer. Time with David was never a bad thing, but time with Katherine was less welcome. She had only interacted with her step-mother once, but it was enough for Emma to know they wouldn't have an easy relationship. She hadn't seen anything in Katherine that was truly bad, but she hadn't clicked with her either. For David's sake, she wouldn't say or do anything, but she wasn't going to go out of her way for Katherine.

Half-way through his soda, Henry yawned heavily and put his head down on the table. "I think someone's a little worn out," Emma said. She shook Henry's shoulders gently, but he did little more than groan at her attempts to wake him up. Seeing her efforts were futile, she gave David an amused smile.

"Maybe we'd better have a short naptime before we head over to your place. Do you mind?"

David shook his head and even offered to carry Henry up to their room. Emma was grateful for the assistance, knowing how hard it had become for her to carry her son even across their small apartment. She led the way into the inn, and unlocked the door quickly for David to eliminate his own struggle with Henry.

Gingerly, David placed Henry on the bed Emma indicated, and left him with a kiss on the forehead. Once again, Emma found herself grateful for his caring attitude, though it was tainted with a twinge of jealousy. She tried to ignore his soft words of affection he whispered in Henry's ear, instead holding the door open for him. David slowly made his way over and in the doorway made a quiet observation. "This room is rather small for the two of you to share. Katherine and I have a guest room and a den we hardly use."

Emma shook her head against the implied invitation. "We're fine. It's only going to be for a few more days after all."

Though her words had been meant to comfort him, David's face fell at the reminder that she would have to leave once again. Emma considered softening the blow, but she couldn't make him any promises she wasn't sure to keep. Instead, she gave him an awkward farewell and shut the door.

Alone with her sleeping son, her thoughts ran wild with the future. She had a life in New York, her son, her job. Being with David was great, but she was an adult already, with her own life. He had to understand that while they would always be a part of one another's lives now, it was not a constant part. As much as she tried to put these thoughts aside for now, she couldn't stop thinking about how she would help her father to have a relationship with her even after she left.

When Henry awoke at 4, she was grateful to finally have an excuse to put her thoughts on the back burner and focus solely on her son.

"What….where am I?" Henry asked as he rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Emma smiled at his apparent confusion. She spoke softly to him as he came to full wakefulness. "You fell asleep downstairs and David carried you up here for a nap. We're heading over to his house in just a little bit, so why don't you take a bath and get all that mine dust off of you before dinner?"

Henry followed her advice and disappeared into the bathroom. Emma laid out the nicest clothes she had brought with them for Henry to wear when he got out of the bath, and looked through her own clothes ponderously. She hadn't really packed clothes for a special occasion – not that dinner with David and Katherine was supposed to be a formal event, but she did want to look nice. Then again, with the way David acted, he would probably insist on some big fancy meal before she left, and so she should keep some nice clothes back, just in case.

She changed her mind back and forth so many times that Henry was out and dressed before she even decided on an outfit. "Mom?" Henry asked, finally taking her out of her thoughts. She looked to him, then made the split decision that she would remain in her clothes from that day, and it didn't matter what David or Katherine thought.

"You ready to go kid?" Emma asked. He beamed at her, and the two set off.

Though David had said his house was only a few blocks from Granny's and would be a pleasant walk, Emma decided to drive, giving Henry the navigational duties from the few directions David had given her. Within a few minutes, they were pulling up to a quintessential suburban home, complete with a white picket fence welcome sign. Henry in his energetic fashion was up the steps and knocking on the door before Emma gathered the courage to step onto the lawn.

"Henry, Emma, I'm so glad you're here!" David said, welcoming them both inside with a hug. Emma accepted the gesture, but still felt slightly unnerved by his enthusiastic display of affection.

"Thank you for inviting us. It's probably good for us to have some home-cooked meals at least once in a while," Emma said politely.

"Hey Gramps, guess what?" Henry said excitedly, bringing David to crouch down to meet his eyes.

"What?" David asked in grave seriousness.

"Chicken butt!" Henry exclaimed, bursting into uproarious laughter at his own joke. David laughed heartily along with him, and Emma had to admit that she gave her own chuckle, though it was directed more at the pair's antics than at the joke.

"David, is that them?" Katherine asked, emerging from the kitchen. She had an apron draped over her navy pantsuit, a bit of flour sticking in her hair, and making Emma think of a stereotypical housewife. The image was not one that sat well with Emma, creating a silent feminist rant in her mind.

"Hello Emma, it's nice to see you again," Katherine said, holding out her hand. Emma could see that she was not entirely sincere with her greetings, but she accepted the polite gesture nonetheless.

"It's nice to see you too Katherine," she repeated the pleasantry. The awkward silence that prevailed let Emma know that Katherine was sizing her up, trying to determine what threat Emma posed to her own "perfect" life. She had to admit, any woman would be shocked to find her forty-year-old husband had a twenty-four-year-old daughter, with a five-year-old grandson to boot. Having caught this small glimpse into Katherine's psyche, Emma decided to back off of her misplaced anger and give the woman a chance to prove herself.

"Could I help with anything? I'm not much of a cook, but I'd be happy to help you," Emma said, putting her resolution into action.

"Actually, we're just waiting for the chicken to finish. Oh, you do eat chicken, don't you? I forgot to ask David if you were vegetarian or vegan or…."

Emma shook her head. "No, don't worry about it. Henry and I will eat just about anything you put in front of us."

"Except humus. That stuff is gross!" Henry exclaimed, earning him another chuckle from the assembled adults.

"Well don't you worry Henry, because I wasn't planning on serving any humus tonight," Katherine said.

They made their way smoothly from the entry way to the dining room. David insisted on teaching Henry chivalry and told him to pull out Emma's chair before she sat down, demonstrating with Katherine's chair himself. Henry was very proud of himself as Emma proclaimed him her gallant knight, and predicted that he would be quite the gentleman as he grew up. David gave the boy a wink and pronounced that they would begin with some "proper" conversation while they waited the final few minutes for the chicken.

"Emma, what have you enjoyed about Storybrooke?" Katherine asked.

There was a moment of consideration before Emma responded. "Besides getting to know David, of course, I love the docks here. We're near the water in New York, but the city is so big you hardly even realize it."

"I like the ships! Especially the pirate ship!" Henry proclaimed.

"Pirate ship? Oh, you mean Killian's. I guess it does have quite the pirate feel to it, doesn't it?" David said.

Emma had been curious about that ship as well, but hearing that it belonged to Killian lessened her curiosity. She knew that if she ever wanted to hear about it, all she would have to do was suggest interest to Killian, and he would be off. "It is unique. Katherine, what is it you do? David mentioned you work for the city, but didn't really say much else."

"Oh, well, I'm the assistant district attorney, so really more with the county than the city. Storybrooke has some remarkable resources for the size of our town, but not quite that many. I actually work with David's father."

David clenched up at this revelation, but Emma couldn't let her confusion go on. "Your father? I thought you told me that you're the only surviving member of your family."

"Katherine means my step-father. He and I don't really get along," David said. Emma finally backed off, seeing that this topic was obviously a source of contention in their marriage.

Katherine was equally embarrassed by her oversight, and the table fell slight for the time being. Luckily, Henry saved the group as usual from their awkward silence, yet this time it was not with a new topic of conversation. David and Katherine's golden retriever had made his way over the Henry's seat, and the boy and dog were in their own world of fun. Henry was throwing a toy out into the adjoining living room, and Ajax was playfully running and returning to the table.

Emma, David, and Katherine were all riveted at the moment at the pure innocence of the boy and the dog. "How long have you have Ajax?" Emma asked.

Katherine responded with a large smile and launched happily into the tale. "It's been eight years now. We bought him when we were on our honeymoon. Do you remember how cute and little he was?" she directed at David.

He nodded, and she continued on in rapture as she reminisced with Emma and Henry. "When we brought him home, the only way he would go to sleep was if David would sing for him."

The revelation brought a smile bordering on devilish to Emma's face as well. "You sang to him?" she asked.

David's face dipped down, but Emma could see a blush brightening his cheeks. His embarrassment passed when the timer on the oven dinged and Katherine went to remove their dinner. She placed a piece of chicken on everyone's place and motioned for them to begin eating. Emma urged Henry to wash his hands before he began his own meal, but almost instantly regretted him leaving her alone with David and Katherine.

"This is really delicious Katherine," Emma said, putting a large bit in her mouth to avoid the small talk.

Henry returned quickly, bringing the warm atmosphere back with him. With Henry's help to fill the silences, they got through dinner without any major incidence. When Katherine brought out dessert, a homemade pie, the disaster began.

"As a bail-bonds collector, you must do a lot of work with law enforcement, don't you Emma?" David asked.

She nodded, wary about where David was taking this conversation. He had been hinting around at a proposition he had for Emma since she arrived in Storybrooke, and she was pretty sure she knew what it was.

"You know, as quaint and homey as our little town is, we do have the occasional incident. And when they happen, it's hard to face them alone. Plus, I never get any real time off. I can appoint a temporary sheriff if necessary, but there's so much red-tape and paperwork involved," David continued rambling.

"That must make it really hard," Emma said, trying hard not to take the bait.

"It would be wonderful if I had someone to work with, especially someone I knew who had my back all the time."

The conversation was so obviously meant to persuade Emma to stay in Storybrooke, but she was refusing to play along. "I hope you find someone to help out."

Finally, David dropped the attempt at sublety and asked her straight out. "Emma, would you consider staying in Storybrooke as deputy? It wouldn't even really be as deputy, we'd be more co-sheriffs. You and Henry could stay with Katherine and me until you found a place to live, and we could really get to know one another."

With David's drop of the act, Emma countered with her own bluntness. "David, I really appreciate the offer, trust me. But think about it. I'm an adult. I've been on my own for most of my life. And as much as I would love for us to be a perfect little family, that can't happen. Do you really see us as living under the same roof, making breakfast together, being domestic? Because I don't. I do better on my own. So will you please respect my wishes and allow Henry and I to return to New York?"

Emma swore she saw tears form in David's eyes, and his face was as sorrowful as she had ever seen. But it had to be said.

"Okay. You're right, you are an adult. I guess I just forgot it in my excitement."

Emma didn't want to leave him so broken, so she gave him some reassurance. "Henry gets out of school in two weeks, and I can be really flexible with work, so it's not like we can't get together again soon. And even if we wanted to change it; we're stuck with each other now."

It was some consolation, and David was able to return to some of his good humor. "Yeah, you are stuck with me, bad dad jokes and all."

The mood had lifted enough for Katherine to suggest a game to keep the evening going and their happiness flowing. Henry piped in that his favorite game was Go Fish, which Emma vetoed. "When he gets started, he won't quit. You two are the hosts, why don't you choose?"

David shook his head. "Do you have a favorite game? I mean, something you played as a kid?"

Emma sensed the attempt to repair the past, and sheepishly mentioned, "I really liked Clue."

David's smile broadened. "I can see why. I like it too. Let me go get our board, and we can play." He slipped out and Emma helped Katherine to clear the table while they waited. It was the first time Emma had really been alone with Katherine, and she took the opportunity to really talk to her.

"Thank you for letting me into your life. I know it must be hard, finding something so huge about David's past."

"I admit, it was quite the shock. But it's not your fault, or even David's. He didn't even know your mother was pregnant; how could he be expected to be a part of your life?"

Katherine's words, while meant to be calming, brought many emotions, but none of them peaceful. Despite her earlier confusion of feelings towards her mother, she felt the need to defend her mother, even if she had never met her. "I'm sure she had her reasons."

Katherine responded with a sarcastic tone. "Yeah, her reasons being not wanting the town to know she wasn't the perfect little girl they assumed she was."

Her words continued to anger Emma, but she also recognized what her words meant. "So you knew her, my mother?"

Katherine began to speak, no doubt many uncomplimentary words, but David re-emerged and happily invited them to leave the dishes and come play. The game passed with much joy and laughter from David and Henry, while Emma and Katherine both forced their way through and avoided looking at one another directly. But the evening did eventually come to an end, and Emma was able to finally get away from her unhappy step-mother. She may be sad to leave David, but Katherine would be a welcome goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"Henry, time to wake up." Emma shook her son gently to rouse him. He grumbled and rolled over. "It's the last day of school kid. Aren't you excited?"

Another groan demonstrated how little excitement he had for the day's festivities. Emma gave him a few minutes alone to wake himself up. Ever since they had returned from Storybrooke, Henry had been moody and sullen. She knew that it had been hard for him to leave behind his beloved grandfather, and the friendship they had developed in that short time. It was a good thing she was already planning their next trip to Maine.

Henry did eventually stumble into the kitchen to nab a poptart and then return to his room to dress. Emma looked over her calendar as she waited for him to reemerge, but she didn't have any pressing cases at the moment. It looked like she would be heading to the police station to try to pick up a new case today.

"Henry, are you almost ready? We need to go in about five minutes."

Henry yelled back, "I'm almost ready." True to his word, Henry appeared with some measure of happiness on his face.

"Let's go kid."

After dropping Henry off at school, she walked over to her favorite station, making her way directly to one of the officers.

"Got anything for me today Humbert?" Emma asked, plopping herself down on a chair next to the ruggedly handsome sergent. He glanced at her as she picked up his ever growing rubberband ball, and began to pick at it, but didn't respond immediately. He finished typing some information into his computer, then turned to Emma to give her his full attention.

He spoke in a gentle Irish accent, one that had cause Emma quite a bit of pause when she first met him. "It's been a while Emma. How are you doing?"

"Fine," she replied. She didn't want to get into her search and discovery of her father right now, choosing rather to get down to business. "Do you have any perps that need to be brought in?

Graham did a quick search on the computer, then turned back to Emma. "Sorry, no outstanding warrants right now. You could try the 83rd precinct…"

"Emma, great timing!" Graham was cut off when another office approached the pair.

"Jeff, what can I do for you?" Emma asked.

"This guy just came into the station, looking for you. He said he's a friend of yours, but he doesn't have your number or address, so I thought that was weird. Why don't you have a look at him so I can tell him to beat it, just in case he's some kind of stalker." Jeff's attempt to flirt with Emma made her roll her eyes.

"Who is it?" Emma asked. She had no idea who would be looking for her at the station of all places. She followed Jeff through the halls and peeked around the corner cautiously. A man sat on a plastic chair lining the hallway, and caused Emma to heave a sigh.

"Don't worry about him, he's harmless," she assured Jeff. She walked out into the hallway and addressed her "stalker."

"What are you doing here Killian?"

"Well, hello there, Swan. I'm glad to see you."

Emma brushed off his attempt to avoid the question. "I asked you what you're doing here."

Killian rose and gently took Emma's hand. He brought it to his lips, flustering Emma beyond belief. "I'm here to see you of course."

Emma yanked her hand back, speechless long enough for Killian to keep on talking. "Apart from being devilishly handsome and the town rabble-rouser, I do have another job; captain of a fishing vessel. I found myself in port here, and thought I would pay a visit to my favorite New Yorker."

Emma had finally regained her thoughts enough to quip back. "I'm so sorry Henry isn't here right now. I guess you'll just have to try again later."

Killian was no less on the ball when it came to the teasing game. "If by later you mean later today, I'd be happy to wait. I was hoping I could take the two of you out for dinner tonight. Give us a chance to catch up and all."

The fact that Killian had made clear the invitation included Henry made her more inclined to agree. "That sounds all right. Where were you thinking about going?"

Killian flushed slightly and replied with a sheepish tone. "Unfortunately, I'm not very knowledgeable about where a good place to eat would be. Perhaps you could help me out?"

Emma graciously obliged, and suggested they eat at a Mexican restaurant she knew to be good and relatively uncrowded.

Killian smiled and gave Emma a quick wink. "It sounds perfect. But dinner is a long way off, and I would hate to waste the time we could spend together. What plans do you have for today?"

Unexpectedly, Graham appeared and interrupted the conversation. "So, Emma, this is your mysterious guest?"

"Yes. Graham, this is Killian Jones. Killian, this is Graham, a friend of mine." The two men shook hands, and Emma could tell it was a tight grip even from her vantage point. There was a smile on both of their faces, which barely concealed the curiosity each had in the other.

Killian was the first to drop the handshake and talk. "I noticed your accent. You from Belfast?"

"That area. And you? Where in the UK are you from?" Graham asked.

"North of London. Been here in America for nearly 10 years now."

"It's been 12 years for me," Graham replied.

The conversation was civil but shallow, and Emma cleared her throat in order to ease the tension. She addressed Graham, hoping he could save her from spending the day with Killian. "You find anything for me?"

Graham shook his head. "No, nothing for today. But I would be happy to see you again tomorrow."

Emma inwardly groaned, and wished that she had something she could use to excuse herself. But Graham had effective killed any chance she had to bow out graciously. "Well then, I guess… I'm free," she finally admitted. Then she turned to Graham, hoping again that he could possibly help her out. "Why don't you come to lunch with us?"

Graham shook his head, and Emma could see the genuine regret he had. "I'm sorry, but I'm about to go out on an assignment. But I'll see you around?"

"See you," Emma said. Graham walked back the way he came, and Emma had no choice but to turn and talk with Killian.

"So, it looks like it's just you and me. I was wondering if you would be my personal tour guide today. I've never been to New York before, and I'd love to see the city," Killian said. He had a playful smile on his face, and Emma rolled her eyes, though she didn't entirely disagree that it was a contagious smile. The invitation gave at least some semblance of a plan, rather than just "hanging out" with her father's friend.

"That could be fun. Any place in particular you'd like to see?"

Killian shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Where's a good place to start?"

Emma thought for a moment. "How about the park?" She didn't know what they would do there, but it was as good a place as any to start, and it was just a few blocks from the station. She caught up on the events in Storybrooke as they walked over, and she found herself much more comfortable than she thought she would be.

They walked around the park for nearly an hour before Emma called for a rest at a bench near the zoo entrance. They sat in silence for a few moments before Killian asked, "How's the search for your mum going?"

Emma was taken aback by the question, but quickly responded. "I'm not looking for her."

Killian looked at her in shock. "Ruby did tell you her name, didn't she? So, what's stopping you?"

Emma's tone was angrier than it needed to be when she responded. "Not that it's any of your business, but I have my son and my father. It's not required that I should have a mother as well."

Her words did nothing to stop Killian's curiosity and questions. "No, it's not required. But after everything you went through to find your father, I would have thought you would be anxious to find your mother as well."

Emma allowed the moment to drag, not sure how she should respond to the inquiry by a man she hardly knew. But in his typical annoying fashion, he pulled the truth of it out of her. "I'm guessing since you're not so eager, it must be that either you have had bad experiences with mother figures in your past, or you hold some kind of grudge against your mother."

Killian's words hit so close to home that she couldn't stop her response. "Even before I met David, I suspected that he had not been as involved in giving me up as my mother was. It's kind of the typical story in the foster system. You always hear about mothers that give up their children because they can't or won't care for them, but most dads just don't appear in the story. I know that dads can have their own issues when it comes to being absent from their kids lives..."

"Like Henry's father?" Killian asked.

Emma completely ignored the question, refusing to allow Killian to get that information from her. "But a mother carries a child for nine months. How can she, after going through all that, just give up a child?

"After Henry was born, and I became a mother myself, I could never understand that motivation. I thought that there would be no hope for me to ever forgive the woman who abandoned me." Both fell silent, and Emma continued after collecting her thoughts, still possessed by a strange sensation to bear all.

"Of course, that's not all. To be honest, you're right on both counts." Emma took a long breath and proceeded to tell the tale of a woman who had fostered her and eventually planned to adopt her when she was 16. But the woman failed to pass a psychiatric test, and Emma went back into the system.

"So Ingrid wasn't fit to be your mother. But you don't know the whole story of your own mother, and there may be more to it than you know," Killian said.

There was silence as Emma refused to answer, and Killian waited for her to respond. The two sat in silence. When Killian did speak, his voice was quiet and gentle. "You know, before you came to Storybrooke, I didn't even know your mother existed. Apparently, whatever went on between her and David was more painful than he could bear. But then when you left, it seemed like every conversation I had with your father was either about you, Henry, or your mother.

"One thing I learned was that your mother was one of the most kind and caring people that anyone ever knew. And it made me think that, whatever the reason your mother had for giving you up, it was for your best chance."

Emma glanced at her watch and told Killian that Henry's school would be over in twenty minutes. They left to pick up Henry from school. As they walked, Emma had a long time to ponder Killian's words. The only interruption to her thoughts was when Henry saw the pair of them approach the school, overjoyed by Killian's surprise arrival. It took them nearly twenty minutes before Henry was ready to leave since he insisted on introducing Killian to all his friends.

When they finally did leave, Henry chattered a mile a minute about school and his plans for the summer. Henry suggested that they spend the afternoon on Killian's ship, demanding to spend as much time as possible with his favorite "pirate."

The afternoon and evening passed peacefully, and Killian was reluctant to leave after dinner. But he finally said goodbye, promising he would see them the next time they came to Storybrooke. And Emma knew that was one promise she could count on.

After tucking an exhausted Henry into bed that night, Emma flipped on her laptop, Killian's words still running through her head. Almost without thinking, she typed her mother's name into her search bar. The first article that came up was a news piece about the Boston area Teacher of the Year. There was a picture with the article; a dark-haired woman with a pixie-cut and hazel eyes that where exactly like Emma's. She had never been so lucky in any search before, but she took it as a sign that she needed to find her mother, for her sake and her mother's.

 **AN: I told you I would update more regularly now! For those here to read more about David and Mary Margaret, I promise more is coming for that beautiful ship. I'm just setting the stage for a great reunion!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I apologize for not updating last week. But to make up for it - We're meeting Mary Margaret this chapter!**

Chapter Four:

Emma walked up to the school with a confidence hiding her inner turmoil. The halls were quiet, and the entire building seemed to have a stillness and calm in the absence of the students. Emma tried to sneak down the hall without being noticed, but she had to pass right by the front office, and a beady eyed secretary waved Emma inside.

"What can I do for you?" the middle-aged woman asked.

Emma was too flustered to try to come up with a lie, so she just blurted out the truth. "I'm looking for Mary Margaret Blanchard. I'm her daughter."

The woman's face flitted between disbelief and awe. "Well, that's… uhh… Why don't you have a seat?"

Emma understood how confused this secretary must be, and she gratefully accepted the invitation. The woman, whose nameplate said Mrs. Lau, gestured to a plush chair near the desk. "Would you like me to call her down? She should still be in her classroom."

Emma anticipated the conversation that would take place among the teachers the next day if she handled the reunion here. "Actually, would you just point me in the direction of her room?" Mrs. Lau seemed to understand the private nature of the upcoming conversation, and told Emma how to get to her mother's classroom.

"Thank you," Emma said, and nervously began to walk through the halls. After a few turns, she found a bright bulletin board displaying some artwork and a sign declaring she had found Ms. Blanchard's classroom. The door was open, and some classical music played softly inside.

Emma took a number of deep breaths, nearing hyperventilation before she was finally calm enough to give a small knock against the frame of the door. Mary Margaret Blanchard's head came up, and she smiled curiously at Emma.

"Hello. May I help you?" she asked, pausing the CD player next to her desk. Emma walked into the classroom and extended her hand without a word, still not sure how she should begin. The only words that emerged when she shook her hand were, "My name is Emma Swan."

Mary Margaret's face took a moment, but Emma could tell instantly the second Mary Margaret realized what was happening. "Emma?" she murmured.

She nodded, and Mary Margaret dropped her hand to pull the younger woman tightly to her chest. After her experience with David, Emma knew that she needed to allow Mary Margaret the time to process, and hold her. She felt the sobs against her chest and the tears on her neck, prompting a few tears of her own. She allowed herself to recognize that she was being held by her mother for the first time in her life.

After several minutes, Mary Margaret finally did release her, the tears still shining in her eyes. Neither spoke, not wanting to ruin the moment. Then Mary Margaret said, "You're so beautiful. I can't believe you're here."

Emma was uncomfortable with the compliment, and she really just wanted to get to the point. With the conversation officially opened, Emma began sharing her recent story. "I began wondering about my biological parents recently, and I just really needed to know who you are."

Mary Margaret nodded in understanding, and invited Emma to sit down. "Of course, I'm sure you have a million questions. So, what do you want to know?"

Even with the option given, Emma couldn't bring herself to ask even one of her burning questions. "I don't know what to say first. Maybe we could go somewhere to sit down and chat?"

"Oh, of course. We don't have great seats here, do we? Um…"

Emma realized that she had disrupted Mary Margaret's routine, and she didn't want to impose, but she felt conversation would flow better in a different setting. She could tell that Mary Margaret was analyzing what needed to be done, and offered to help. "If I could do something for you, let me know."

A smile lit up her face, and she gestured towards the counters that lined one wall. "If you wouldn't mind clearing up those art supplies, I would really appreciate it."

Emma nodded, and as her hands moved through the task, her mind was cleared to begin asking some safe questions. "How long have you been teaching here?"

"Seven years now. I taught across town for ten years before that," Mary Margaret said.

Emma recalled some facts she had read in the article about Mary Margaret, and began using them to fuel the conversation. "You teach third grade, right?"

There was some surprise in Mary Margaret's voice when she responded, "that's right."

Emma explained her unexpected knowledge. "I read the article about you being named Teacher of the Year. Congratulations on that by the way."

Mary Margaret flushed at her words. "Oh, well, I was just doing my job. So…."

"Have you always taught third?" Emma asked.

Mary Margaret responded, and the conversation continued to focus on her career, and their tasks were quickly completed. "Well, it looks like we're about done here. Do you still want to go somewhere?"

Emma nodded. "We can just go get some coffee or something."

"There's a café down the street. Shall we?"

The two women walked out of the school and down the sidewalk as Mary Margaret began some questions of her own. "How did you find me? I requested a closed adoption – I didn't want you to ever feel torn between me and your adoptive parents."

The unintended explanation calmed some of the frustration that still sat in Emma's heart. She quietly shared her early history. "Well, I wasn't ever adopted, so you didn't need to worry about that."

Mary Margaret stopped her before she could explain further. "The agency assured me there wouldn't be a problem in placing you. A healthy infant was what all adoptive parents are looking for."

"Well, I was nearly adopted. The couple I went to first, they were already foster parents, so I wasn't adopted right away. Just before they were going to sign the papers to make it official, they became pregnant, and decided to send me back. I was 3, nearly 4, by that time, and not really as desirable."

Tears shined in Mary Margaret's eyes, and she put her arm gently around Emma. "If I had known, even just thought there was a possibility you weren't in a loving family, I would have kept you."

Emma didn't trust herself to speak until they had ordered some drinks and sat at a small table. "I heard your step-mother was probably the reason you gave me up. Is that true?" Emma finally asked.

Mary Margaret dropped her keys unintentionally loudly on the table at her words. "Who did you hear that from?"

"Ruby told me. David was being incredibly stubborn about telling me anything about you, so I asked her some questions."

Mary Margaret looked like she would have fallen over if she was not sitting. "You've spoken with David? When? How did you find him?"

Emma realized that she had left out that portion of the story. "I started my search by looking at my birth certificate. David's name was the only one that was filled out, so I looked for him first."

Mary Margaret was clearly embarrassed when she asked, "Did he tell you that I never told him about you?"

Emma nodded, and returned to her original question. "Was that because of your step-mother?"

Mary Margaret nodded, moving past her embarrassment. "When I told Regina I was pregnant, she took charge right away. She moved us here to Boston, wanting to save face more for herself than for me. And she wouldn't even hear about me trying to contact David." She took a breath then finished with, "if only I had told him first."

Emma placed a comforting hand on Mary Margaret's, and their drinks arrived. They each took a sip, and Emma spoke up. "I only met David a few weeks ago, but it has been wonderful so far. And I know that he doesn't blame you at all for what happened."

Mary Margaret took comfort in the words. "How is he?" she asked.

"He's good. He's still in Storybrooke." A thought came to Emma, and she blurted it out quickly. "We're going to visit him next week. You're off school soon, aren't you? Why don't you come with us?"

"Who's us?" Mary Margaret asked.

"My son and me. I know that he will be thrilled to meet you, and you can catch up with all your old friends there in Storybrooke."

Mary Margaret took a sip of coffee and mulled over the offer. "Well, I'd have to think about it. But tell me more about this son of yours."

Emma glanced at her watch and cringed at the late hour. "I would love to, but I have to get back to him before it gets too late. Here," she pulled out her phone and they exchanged numbers. "I'll call you later this week. I would love it if you would come to Storybrooke with us."

Mary Margaret didn't make any promises, but Emma could tell that she was honestly considering the offer.

After their initial meeting, Emma and Mary Margaret had spoken every few days on the phone. Each conversation had included Emma's plans to visit Storybrooke, and questions about Mary Margaret's decision. So far, Mary Margaret had not made any promises, but she hadn't shot the idea down either. Emma hoped by the time she and Henry left, she would have an answer from her mother.

On the day of their intended trip to Storybrooke, Henry woke Emma at four, insisting that it was time for them to leave. Emma groaned at the early hour, but she knew there was no chance Henry would calm down enough for her to go back to sleep. If she had to be awake right now, she might as well be productive.

She put Henry on "checker" duty, running through their stuff to make sure nothing got left behind. She prepared some snacks, and got a cooler ready. It only took five minutes for Henry to declare that everything was ready, and they loaded their arms with bags. Emma pulled her car out of the parking garage, grateful she had gotten the old thing check out last week. She was still amazed that the bug continued to run, but she was also reluctant to get rid of the memories it contained.

Emma checked her phone one last time before starting the car, and smiled brightly at the text on display. "Hey, guess what kid? Your grandma's going to be coming to Storybrooke!"

Henry cheered loudly, and Emma turned the key, just as eager as Henry to reunite with their family.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Emma and Henry pulled up to David and Kathryn's house at 2:00. They had pushed themselves to the utmost limits; Henry loaded up with untapped energy and Emma wanting to close her road-weary eyes for days. David greeted them warmly, wrapping them in hugs before Emma could even fully get out of the car. He assessed Emma's tired state, and happily offered to take Henry for an adventure that afternoon, giving Emma the chance to nap.

They unloaded their bags into the offered guest room, and Emma fell onto the bed as soon as David and Henry left. It only took her another minute to fall into a deep sleep. Hours later, she awoke to a shouting match.

"What are you doing here?" Kathryn's voice echoed in its shrillness. A quieter voice responded, and Emma strained to figure out what was going on. She couldn't catch the words, but it sounded like Mary Margaret's voice. Thoughts began to come more quickly, and she sprang out of bed, concerned about what was going on.

"Emma had no right to invite you here! This isn't her home, and it certainly isn't yours. So go back before you mess up our lives!"

"Hey!" Emma jumped between the two women, putting an arm around Mary Margaret to comfort her and stop the tears she could see forming.

"How could you do this Emma? You had no right to invite that – that slut into my home!"

Had Emma not been holding Mary Margaret at that moment, she would have slapped Kathryn. She turned angrily to her step-mother. "How could you say that? You have no right to judge her!"

Emma now feared that Kathryn would hit her, but David and Henry returned at that moment, interrupting the tense moment with awkwardness. "Kathryn, what's going on here?" David asked.

"Who's that?" Henry asked, pointing at Mary Margaret. The three women stared at one another, their anger preventing them from speaking. Then Kathryn stormed away without a word, slamming a door upstairs so hard the entire house shook.

David looked torn between following Kathryn and figuring out what was going on with their newcomer. He followed Henry's still pointing finger and caught his first real sight of Mary Margaret in over 20 years. "Mary Margaret," he murmured.

Henry ignored the stillness of the moment and leapt into Mary Margaret's arms. He very happily welcomed her. "You're my grandma, aren't you? I'm Henry, it's nice to meet you."

Mary Margaret returned his hug, and then murmured something about going elsewhere. She gave David and Emma an apologetic look and left without a word. Henry followed her as she headed out the door, and Emma was left with a very confused David.

"What is Mary Margaret doing here? Did you bring her?" David asked.

Emma nodded. "I found her a few weeks ago. We started talking about you, and I told her she should come here. I didn't invite her to the house exactly, but I don't know why Kathryn would be so upset anyways."

David sighed deeply. "I apologize for Kathryn's behavior. I should go talk to her." He left Emma in the entryway, and she debated about what she should do. Eventually, she decided that she would go for a walk to sort through everything that was going on.

She began by simply wandering the streets of Storybrooke, not really paying attention to where she was going. She looked up in surprise when she noticed the beach, and then changed her stride to move purposefully to the docks. It was a surprise even to her that the person she most wanted to see right now was Killian. Not that she would ever admit that to anyone.

She could spot Killian's ship easily – an odd blend of modern and historic that fit him perfectly. She could see him moving about on the dock and called out to him.

"Emma! Come on aboard!" he called back. She made her way somewhat unsteadily, not used to the rocking rhythm.

"Did you just get in to Storybrooke?" he asked.

"A few hours ago," she answered truthfully.

"Bored of David already are you?" Killian asked.

Emma sighed, wishing that were true. "I needed to get away for a while," she said. She stared at the sea, allowing the waves and the horizon to calm her down.

"Something on your mind?" Killian asked.

"I found my mother," Emma finally admitted. Even with her back turned to Killian, she could see the look of triumph on his face. His voice was also sufficiently smug as he tried to be non-pulsed in his response.

"Oh, you did. Well, good for you."

Emma turned to see the smile that held some sincerity behind his satisfaction. "You know, it wasn't at all like I had thought it would be. Mary Margaret was really sincere about not wanting to give me up, and she helped me see who she really is, not just a stereotype." She considered going on, but she caught sight of the time.

"I'd better go, before David starts sending out a search party."

"Do you need a lift? I could drive you back," Killian offered. Emma brushed the offer aside.

"We're having our big welcome back dinner at Granny's, so it's hardly worth the trouble," Emma said.

"In that case, would you allow me to walk with you? You never know how dangerous the streets of Storybrooke can get."

Emma began walking down the ship's gangplank and shrugged her shoulders in response. "If you'd like to, I won't stop you. But do you really think you can handle yourself against the hardened criminals we may face?"

"That's why I can't leave you alone with good conscience now, can I Milady?" Killian disembarked the ship and joined her quickly on the docks. They walked at a pleasant pace, and Emma had to admit that the sailor was beginning to grow on her.

When they reached Granny's, she saw that she was the first of her family to arrive. She sat at the booth near the back, and Killian followed her without invitation. They had just gotten themselves situated when the door opened, and Mary Margaret and Henry entered the diner.

"Hi mom!" Henry yelled, running over to her and Killian.

Ruby noticed them, and dropped the plate she had been cleaning. Ignoring the shards on the ground, she ran from behind the bar, shock and joy displayed in her smile. "Mary Margaret?" she asked.

Ruby enveloped her old friend in a bone-crushing hug, and Mary Margaret returned the gesture. "Ruby! It's so good to see you!"

Emma watched the two old friends reunite, and she was reminded of why exactly she had invited her mother to come, and some of her fear lessened.

"What were you up to Henry?" Emma questioned her son, allowing the two other women a small measure of privacy.

"Grandma took me to the woods! She showed me a place that she said was really special. I think we should go back tomorrow with Gramps and Grandma Kathryn!" Henry suggested.

Emma hesitated at the proposed guest list. She was determined to get the truth out of David, but whatever the full story of Kathryn's anger, she didn't think it would be resolved in a day. "We'll see kid. David and Kathryn might have other plans for us."

"Can we go to the ship then?" Henry asked, looking eagerly at Killian.

"Any time you want to come see me, I'd be happy to show you all about being a seaman," Killian said, ruffling Henry's hair affectionately. Emma smiled, once again pleasantly confused by the close relationship these two had immediately forged.

David appeared in the doorway, but his expression was much more somber than Emma had ever seen. He sat down and managed to give a small smile to a chattering Henry. The boy was thoroughly engrossed in his conversation about which pirate was scarier – Jack Sparrow or Blackbeard, and so he hardly noticed David's presence. It gave Emma the chance to get some information out of David.

"So, will Kathryn be joining us later?"

"Ahh… Kathryn won't be here."

Emma ached to know more, but she could see the issue was quite sensitive for David. "Maybe next time."

Emma glanced over to where Mary Margaret and Ruby were still engrossed in conversation. She noticed David's eyes watching the women as well, and she gave a slight push. "You could go over and talk to her. She did come all this way, and I know you were a big part of that."

David shook his head. "I know you mean well, but… it's… it's just been a long time."

"That doesn't really matter. You two…" Emma was interrupted by Ruby's overflowing enthusiasm.

"Isn't it wonderful David? Our very own Snow White, back home again!"

Emma looked curiously at Ruby, and her expression was mirrored in Killian's. "Snow White?" she said.

Mary Margaret blushed slightly. "It's an old nickname, kind of an inside joke." No one said a word, so she continued on despite her obvious embarrassment. "When I was seven, I played Snow White in an elementary school play. That same year, my mother insisted I dress as Snow White for Halloween. And then again in middle school, I was Snow White in another play. So everyone decided that I should be Snow White. Hence, the nickname."

Emma smiled at the story, not in jest but with affection. It was nice to hear a story about her mother that was real and relatable, rather than the false stories she told herself as a child. And she could tell that while Mary Margaret might have some embarrassment, she was not overly devastated by the past.

Using the story as a starting point, Emma prompted more tales out of her parents, eager to hear as much as she could. They ordered some food, then Emma asked, "So you were into acting?"

Mary Margaret laughed, high and pure. "No, not at all. But because Storybrooke is so small, any production brings mandatory involvement." She glanced over at David.

Emma was about to question him, but Killian jumped in and asked her question for her. "Were you involved in these productions mate?"

David blushed hard and cleared his throat. "Well, actually…"

Mary Margaret smiled brightly and interrupted him. "He was my Prince Charming in middle school. He was almost my first kiss."

"Almost?" Emma asked, now extremely curious about the story. She stared Mary Margaret down, but she refused to say a word. And Emma finally accepted that maybe they shouldn't be discussing kissing in front of a five-year-old.

"So, you two have known each other a long time then," Emma said.

David turned to Mary Margaret. "We met in – second grade?" he said.

Mary Margaret thought for a moment before responding, "actually, first grade. Mrs. Ginger's class."

"Oh, right, Mrs. Ginger. Wow – I haven't thought about her in years."

"Is she still around?" Mary Margaret asked.

David shook his head. "No, she left town a few years ago. She wanted to open a bakery apparently. Probably suits her better though. She never seemed to like kids very much."

As they spoke, Emma watched them in awe. She saw a connection there, a truly special bond that she hadn't ever thought could exist in real life. The way that they spoke with one another betrayed their old friendship, but the look in their eyes showed even deeper feelings. Emma had never been one to gush over a romantic movie or cry when she read a touching book. But seeing her parents interact, for the first time in her life, she believed in true love.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Emma walked down the stairs quietly, listening carefully for any voices, particularly Kathryn's. She hadn't seen her step-mother after dinner last night, and she still hadn't had the chance to talk to David about what was going on with her. For the present, she was avoiding Kathryn to prevent awkwardness at least, and downright confrontation at worst.

Luckily, the only sound she heard was the quiet ticking of a clock, and she deemed it safe to continue. She entered the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. She added some cream and sugar and brought the cup to her lips. Satisfied with the brew, she turned from the counter to see David lurking in the doorway. She startled, nearly dropping her mug. "What are you doing there?" she asked.

David smiled warmly at her. "I was just watching you. I don't know what it is, maybe just the fact that I missed so much of your life already, but I love seeing you do just about anything."

Emma smiled as her cheeks flushed, unable to be upset with his strange activity any longer. She grabbed a second mug and offered it to him.

"You know, this is my house. I should be the one offering you coffee," he said.

Emma shut down for a moment, worried that she had overstepped her bounds. But David's smile assured her he was teasing, and she relaxed again. David added some cream and sugar of his own, and took a sip. "Henry still asleep?" he asked.

Emma nodded. "He's a nightowl. He would sleep until noon if I let him. And it's only been in the last year or so that I've even been able to get him to bed at a reasonable hour."

David grinned again. "That's probably from me. Kathryn goes to work at five, and I hardly ever know she's gone until I wake up around eight."

Emma's eyes widened. "Five in the morning? I thought she did law. What lawyer's office opens that early?"

"It's a nearly hour and a half drive one way for her. So she's not to work until about 7:30, and the office opens at eight."

Emma still shook her head at the ridiculous hour. "Those late-night tendencies didn't skip me. The thought of waking up at five…" She didn't finish the some-what horrifying thought.

The two sipped coffee in silence for a moment. Emma was dying to know what Kathryn's beef with Mary Margaret was, but she didn't know how to bring it up, or even exactly what she hoped to do with that knowledge. Luckily, David chose to broach the subject willingly.

"I know you're wondering why Kathryn doesn't want Mary Margaret around, aren't you?" he asked. The question floated in the air for a moment before Emma nodded her head slowly.

"Yes, well, what happened?"

David motioned for her to sit, and Emma could tell it would not be a short tale. "Kathryn didn't say as much last night, but I'm pretty sure she feels threatened by Mary Margaret."

"Threatened? How?" Emma asked.

David let out a long breath before he responded. "About five years ago, Kathryn and I decided that we wanted to have children. We tried for a while, but nothing happened, so we went to see a doctor. After some tests, and a heart-breaking false positive, Kathryn was told she could never conceive.

"At the time I told her we could consider adoption or surrogacy, anything she wanted to try for us to have a baby. But she said that if we weren't going to have a baby together, we shouldn't have a baby at all."

Emma was silent, sympathetic to Kathryn's plight, and realizing why her presence was such a burden for Kathryn.

"We've both moved passed it, but now…"

"I'm here," Emma finished for him.

David nodded. "I think having you here was hard for Kathryn, but it was also an opportunity for her to be a mother for the first time in her life. I know you two didn't exactly have a great beginning, but there was enough of a potential for friendship that she was willing to set aside her feelings. But when Mary Margaret came…"

"It ruined everything," Emma again finished for her father.

"I don't know what to do. If I tell Kathryn that she shouldn't be jealous of Mary Margaret, she'll take that to mean I think she _should_ by jealous. I may not know much, but I've been married long enough to know to _never_ assume." Emma chuckled lightly at how accurate David was.

He continued, still quite sober about it. "I can't just do nothing, can I? Kathryn will be jealous no matter what, and I don't want to cut Mary Margaret out of my life completely again. Even after just one night, I remembered how great it felt to be her friend."

Emma felt truly stuck between a rock and a hard place. On the one hand, she didn't want to see David upset, and clearly arguing with Kathryn was upsetting him. But on the other hand, she could tell just how amazing David and Mary Margaret were together, and the desperate child within her dreamed about finally having a traditional, intact family.

David was eyeing her intently, and she had to give some response to his pleading for hope. "I'm no expert in love – trust me. But if you want my advice? I think you should… let Kathryn know how you feel. Don't put words into her mouth, don't assume what she's feeling. Just tell her how you feel about her, and what kind of feeling you have for Mary Margaret. As long as you tell her the truth, what happens will be something you can both be happy with."

David smile genuinely, and Emma couldn't help but return it. "Thank you. I don't know if it will help Kathryn, but you've certainly helped me."

Emma buried her face in her cup, wishing she knew what the outcome would be. And especially hoping that whatever happened would give not only David but also Mary Margaret a happy ending.

Henry made his entrance at that moment as a bleary-eyed zombie, stumbling his way to the kitchen table and resting his head upon a chair, his knees on the floor. Emma smiled at her tired son and helped him to sit in the chair. "Do you want some pancakes?" she asked.

He managed a small nod before he dropped his head once again. David smiled and chuckled. Emma returned the laughter as she prepared the batter and David attempted to rouse Henry just a bit more. The whole scene set her as ease, and Emma actually felt like she was a part of a family.

Once Henry had emerged from his sleepy stupor, he was excited and anxious for the day to begin. "What are we going to do today Gramps?"

"Hmph, I don't know. What do _you_ want to do today?" David asked.

Henry's eyes widened and he launched into a lengthy list of activities. Emma interrupted him before he could get too far. "Whoa, kid, slow down. You know we're not leaving Storybrooke tomorrow. You have plenty of time to do all those things. How about you choose your most favorite for today, and then we can talk about some others."

Henry didn't seem completely thrilled by the offer, but he did finally settle on one activity. "I want to go to the beach."

David agreed quickly. "I think that sounds like a great idea. The water's probably too cold for swimming, but we could do some wading, and I'd probably have some things we could use to make sand castles."

"Do you want me to make some lunch, and then we could have a picnic?" Emma asked.

Henry was about ready to bounce off his seat in excitement. "Yeah, do that!" He rushed off, his breakfast half-finished, to begin getting ready for the day.

"Hey, hold on there kid!" Emma called out. Henry stopped in his tracks, and Emma beckoned him back over. "We may be on vacation, but that doesn't mean you can forget about your chores, or your manners. So, please put your dishes in the sink, and ask if you can be excused before you race off."

Henry obediently fulfilled her request. "Do you think Grandma can come too?" he asked before he headed back upstairs. Emma had her back turned as she washed some dishes, so she didn't see David's expression when he replied that he would talk to Mary Margaret about joining them. She whirled around to see Henry's retreating back, and a look of reluctance on David's face.

"You're going to invite Mary Margaret?" she asked, trying to keep her face as impassive as possible.

"You did invite her here to spend some time together, didn't you? I don't see why we can't all be together."

Emma saw genuine desire in David's eyes, and that small measure of hope within her increased. Just maybe she could see a future where her parents were together.

They each prepared for the day, and made their way first to Granny's to pick up the fourth member of their team. Henry barreled into the diner, barely stopping to say hi to Ruby. "Grandma! Grandma!" he yelled.

Mary Margaret looked up from her breakfast and smiled at the young boy. "Hello Henry! I'm so glad to see you."

Emma and David entered as Henry was telling Mary Margaret all about their plans for the day. "Gramps is taking us to the beach, and he said that he has a surprise for me there. I think it's a pirate ship, just like Killian's, but Mom says it's something else. Do you know what the surprise is?" Henry asked.

"No, I don't. But I'm excited to see it," Mary Margaret said. Henry beamed at her, and placed his hand in hers.

"I think we're all excited to see it," Emma said, ruffling Henry's hair softly. "But first, we need to let Grandma finish her breakfast."

Henry grudgingly allowed Mary Margaret to sit back down, but he sat close to her and jabbered away about everything from the beach they would go to shortly, to what kinds of nonsense games he would play with his friends at school. Mary Margaret nodded patiently along with everything he mentioned, and quickly finished her meal.

"Well, I guess we should be on our way!"

"Let's go to the beach!" Henry shouted. He eagerly led the way as the three adults followed after them. They decided to enjoy the early summer warmth and walk down the short main street to the stretch of beach between the harbor and the woods. Henry's impatience led him to rush ahead of the adults as they tried to enjoy a leisurely pace. Emma didn't know how many times she had called to Henry to stay with them in the five minute walk, but she also didn't mind so much, loving the chance that she had to see her son enjoy being outside, running around as a young boy should, and not being afraid to let him have some space as she would have in New York City.

The group finally did reach the beach, and David rushed towards Henry to show him the surprise. "Oh, it's like a castle!" Henry said as David pointed out the simple play structure erected there.

"It sure does look like one," David agreed.

The two began to climb over it with reckless abandon. Henry stationed himself within a small wooden turret and called out, "There's pirates out there!"

David picked up on the game and responded loudly, "I'll prepare the cannons Captain Henry!"

As the boys played on the castle, Emma sat with Mary Margaret and looked out over the water, allowing the lapping waves to calm and refresh her.

"Henry sure is a great kid, isn't he?" Mary Margaret said.

"Yeah, he really is," Emma responded. She looked over at her mother, and she saw sadness linger in the smile she wore. "What's wrong?"

Mary Margaret turned to Emma in confusion, then brushed away the concern. "Nothing's wrong. It's just… really bright out here."

Emma raised an eyebrow at the blatant lie. "What's wrong?"

It took a moment for Mary Margaret to finally respond, this time with an honest answer. "I'm just… sad, that I missed all this, with you."

"What?" Emma asked.

"I look at Henry, especially with David, and I have to stop myself from thinking, this is what I could have had. If things had been different, if I had kept you, if we could have been a family…"

Mary Margaret turned to stare out at the water herself. Emma shifted to sit closer to her mother, and reached out to grab a hand. "That's a lot of "ifs". We don't know what things might have been like, but I want you to know that I don't blame you, not anymore."

The two women stared at one another until Emma dropped her hand. She suddenly became uncomfortable with the closeness, and stood up and walked towards the boys. Mary Margaret joined them a moment later, but she gratefully didn't seem to want to discuss their previous moment.

Once Henry became bored with the castle, they pulled out the sand toys and all four of them built castles in the sand. David proposed a friendly competition on who could build a better sand castle. Emma whispered conspiratorially to Henry and remarked, "You're on!"

Walking a few steps away from her parents, Emma plopped down in the sand and directed Henry to pack as much wet sand as he could into a bucket. She worked with her back to David and Mary Margaret, keeping their plans secret and private.

"We're going to build the best sand castle ever, aren't we Mom?" Henry said as he pressed his bucket down into the sand.

"Of course. Because when we work together, we are the best, aren't we kid?" Henry laughed, and worked away.

Twenty minutes later, Emma stood up and brushed off her pants. She and Henry had managed to build a veritable fortress with an inner and outer wall, parapets, and large keeps on each corner. They had even gotten enough sea water around to make a true moat. She was pleased with their work, and didn't think that her parents could do better.

The reveal of the castles left Emma humbled however. David and Mary Margaret had gone for more of a carved approach, creating a model reminiscent of a Disney movie. It was at least four feet tall and five feet wide. Emma couldn't help her jaw from dropping slightly and wondering what had made her parents such amazing sand castle builders.

"How, what, that's… beautiful," Emma finally admitted.

David and Mary Margaret wore twin smiles full of pride and a touch of smugness. "You and Henry did a great job. But I guess we forgot to tell you that every year we participated in the town sand castle competition, and we always got in the top ten," Mary Margaret said.

"You made sand castles together?" Emma asked.

"Not always together. But we did always get in the top ten," David said.

Looking back at her less spectacular creation, Emma began to laugh. "I guess there aren't any sand castle making genes that you passed on to me, are there?"

They all began to laugh and sat back down in the sand, just content to enjoy the moment and spend the time that they had together. Unfortunately, Henry didn't allow for a long moment of calm, and was up and running around within a minute. Mary Margaret took charge and began walking with Henry up and down the beach.

Emma watched Mary Margaret pointing out birds to an enthralled Henry, surprised by how still and quiet the normally energetic boy was. These new people in her son's life, and the ways they seemed to bring out aspects of him she rarely saw, if ever.

The beach was peaceful and calming. While Mary Margaret kept Henry entertained, Emma had the chance to sit back and relax, simply enjoying the quietness and the normally heavy weight of motherhood slip from her shoulders for a moment.

David was notably less relaxed, sitting rigidly against a piece of driftwood a few feet from Emma. "Hey, what's up?" she asked.

He sat in silence, and Emma repeated the question slightly louder. David's head jerked around. "What was that?" he asked.

Emma chuckled at how deep in thought he must have been. "I was just wondering what's going on with you? You're so quiet over there."

David grunted. "Just thinking."

Emma waited and let him continue once it was apparent she was not going to respond, and the moment became too quiet to be comfortable. He sighed deeply before he spoke. "I've just been thinking… I don't know what to do."

"About you and Mary Margaret?" she asked.

He nodded slowly. "I don't want anyone to get hurt. I just wish…"

Suddenly, Emma was ashamed that she had been prying once again into David's personal life, and she chose to change the topic to a less heavy, emotionally weighted one. "I've been thinking as well, about the future. Specifically, what future I'm looking for for Henry and me."

David sat quietly in anticipation, and Emma steeled herself against the response she knew would come with her decision. "I've been thinking that maybe New York isn't the place where I really want to raise Henry."

Emma avoided looking at her father, but even then she knew that his smile would be beaming from ear to ear and the wheels were already turning in his head about what Emma really meant with her words.

"When we left Storybrooke, the first time, Henry wasn't himself for a long time. He was sad more often, kind of morose and in a funk. And to be perfectly honest, I wasn't much better. He, and I, had gotten a taste of what is was like to be a part of a real family. So, I think that it would be best if we, well… if we moved here, to stay."

David's excitement could no longer be contained, and he enthusiastically grabbed Emma around the waist and lifted her into the air like she was a little girl. He gave a small whoop of excitement as well, and Emma couldn't stop her own smile from stretching broadly across her face.

"What's going on with you two?" Mary Margaret asked, walking over to the pair, her arms laden with seashells, rocks, and sand dollars. Henry trotted towards them with equally full arms and a smile that rivaled the brightness of the sun.

"Well, I was just telling David that… we're moving to Storybrooke!"

Henry dropped his treasure on the ground and yelled loud enough to be heard in the next town. "Are you serious? We get to stay here?" Emma nodded, and Henry jumped up and down, hugging each person present multiple times.

"That's great news Emma," Mary Margaret responded, her tone tempered with an edge of sadness.

Emma gave her a hug, hoping to convey her own newfound excitement, and to reassure her mother that things didn't have to change, not yet. She leaned forward and whispered gently, "You could move here too you know."

Mary Margaret pulled away with surprise and fear written across her face. Emma smiled and said gently, "just think about it."

 **AN: I apologize for not updating last week or the week before. I was out of town one week, and then busy with catching up with work and stuff from being out of town. Hopefully the Charming family feels in this chapter made up for it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm back! Sorry about the delay, and I hope you enjoy this week's chapter!**

Chapter Seven:

Once Emma made up her mind to move to Storybrooke, it seemed like everything began moving double speed. A quick call to her landlord reminded her that her lease was up at the end of the month, and he told her that there were several people already looking for a place just like hers. She would have to get her things in order quickly to be moved out on time.

Her biggest challenge was that she had no place to move her stuff to. When she first brought up the move David, he had enthusiastically told her she was welcome to stay as long as she wanted with him and Kathryn. But when the subject had come up the previous night at dinner, Kathryn was distinctly less excited about the prospect of a permanent houseguest.

Emma sat at Granny's while David put in some hours at work, and Mary Margaret had suggested a trip to the library with Henry. She looked through the classifieds, silently judging the small town for being so backward there wasn't even a website available for home listings.

"Can I get you anything else?" Granny asked as she passed Emma her second cup of hot chocolate.

"No thanks. Not unless you know of a place to live available for a more reasonable price than these," she said, gesturing to the outrageous prices of the houses.

Granny smiled in her traditional grandmotherly way. "I'm afraid not. Why do you think Ruby is still living with me?"

It wasn't a promising sign, and Emma returned once again to the paper. David had once again offered her the position of co-sheriff, and even provided her with an advance to get her through the next few weeks of expensive purchases. And she had some saving set aside to be used for a situation just like this. But a public servant salary was not going to be enough to maintain the home prices she saw displayed in every ad.

Killian entered the diner and sat himself across from Emma without waiting for an invitation or even a greeting. "Are you trying to burn a hole in that paper?"

"Good morning to you too," Emma said without looking up.

Killian pushed the paper down so he could actually look Emma in the face. "What's up Swan?"

"Nothing," she responded with her eyes still on the paper.

Unfortunately, Killian was not that easy to get rid of. "What are you looking for? I may be able to help you. I know practically everyone in town."

She sighed and finally looked up at him. "I'm looking for a place to live."

Killian smiled and chuckled slightly. "So you finally got sick of Dave did you? I'm not surprised. He's my best friend, and even I can't spend too much time with him before his perfectness just makes me uncomfortable."

"I've decided to move here," Emma said as matter-of-factly as possible to avoid making a big deal out of it.

Killian's eyebrow went up and he smiled even brighter. "And what caused you to make that decision? Anyone in particular that you just couldn't live without?"

Emma rolled her eyes and turned back to the paper. "Unfortunately, I may not be able to move if I can't find something reasonably priced."

Killian dropped his banter and pointed to a second page of classifieds that Emma hadn't seen yet. "Storybrooke has an usually large elderly population. Some of them are looking for housemates as companions and someone to take care of the house. You may find some luck there. Then there's also those who leave behind houses when they pass."

The previously overlooked page did provide Emma with a little more hope, and she sincerely thanked Killian for his help.

"If you would like to show your gratitude, I can think of a few ways you could pay me back," he said, returning to his flirtation.

Emma returned it with her own brand of shut-down. "Please, you couldn't handle it."

Killian leaned forward and stared directly into her eyes, causing Emma to be speechless in the striking blue depths. "Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it."

She leaned over the table and grabbed the lapels of his black leather jacket to pull him closer. His eyes opened wider in surprise, and her mouth was inches from him. She knew that a slight dip of either of their heads would bring their lips into contact, and Killian would finally win their ridiculous battle of wits and flirting.

Emma whispered softly, knowing that the entire diner would have their eyes on the pair right about now. "You'll just have to try a little harder next time to earn my gratitude."

She released him, and he fell heavily again the back of the chair. Emma collected her paper and pulled out a few bills as tip, all without saying a word to Killian.

"See you later," she said to Granny and left, Killian still sitting dumbfounded at the table. Yet those that knew him well could see a twinkle of admiration in his eyes.

Emma placed some toiletries into a bag, pondering about how weird it felt to travel with so little, but knowing the less she took now, the less she would have to bring back.

"Have you found a place to live yet?" David asked.

Emma shook her head. "I had a small lead today, this woman wanted someone to come live with her. But when I met with her, she had a two bedroom, and three dogs that she treated like her children. I could have lived with it, except one liked to bite, hard, and she just laughed when he did so."

David smiled. "I could have told you that old lady DeVille was a bad choice to live with. I volunteered at the animal shelter here in town during high school, and her dogs were the stuff of legends."

Emma sighed and stretched out a kink in her neck. "Thanks for putting Henry to bed. I didn't realize how wiped out I would be after a day of sitting in a police station waiting for the phone to ring."

David chuckled. "Your first day on the job is always the hardest. Don't worry, once you get used to the job, you'll love all the naps you'll be taking."

"No wonder you want someone to work with you. It's just someone to share your misery with, isn't it?"

"Guilty as charged," David laughed.

Emma glanced at her bag again, making her she was taking just the bare essentials. Once she got to New York, she would have all the extra things she hadn't brought originally.

"Is that all you're taking with you?" David asked.

Emma nodded. "The less I take with me, the less I have to bring back."

David smiled broadly again, and a light entered his face, the same that occurred every time she talked about staying. "I'm so glad you decided to move here."

Emma felt the same smile stretch her own face. She never would have imagined that she would be doing something like this, being surrounded by family and seeking out more time with them. "Yeah, I'm glad too." She zipped up her bag and set it on top of the dresser so she wouldn't forget it in the morning.

"Do you want me to come with you to New York? I could probably get someone to cover the station for a week, and…"

Emma held up her hand to stop his babbling. "Actually, I was thinking that I would like you to do something else for me."

"Anything."

Emma had been avoiding this topic the entire time she had been preparing to head back to New York, and now she had to finally broach it. "Well, I've gotten pretty good at packing and unpacking, but… it would be easier for me if Henry wasn't underfoot. So maybe you could…."

"I'd be happy to watch Henry for you. How long do you think you'll need?"

"I can be done in New York in three or four days. And don't feel like you have to care for Henry the whole time. You can give him a book to read, or he can watch a movie or show while you work. And of course Mary Margaret is available to watch him as well."

"Of course. Don't worry, Henry and I will have a great time."

The next morning, Emma stood next to the bug, saying her goodbyes to her family. She hesitated and second guessed her decision. She had never left Henry for more than a few hours, and now she wasn't sure about the idea. Deep down she knew that David and Mary Margaret would probably die before they would let anything happen to Henry, but she couldn't stop the worry and fear that came with being a mother.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" David asked.

She smiled at his attempt to be thoughtful, but she knew that this was probably one of the least painful ways that she and Henry could learn to live without one another for a while. "I'll be fine. It's only a few days, and I know exactly where everything needs to go."

Mary Margaret seemed equally nervous about the coming separation. "What about Henry's things? Do you know what he wants? Will you have everything he needs?"

Emma reassured her. "I'm not getting rid of anything, so anything I don't bring will just be in storage, so it's not letting me it won't be impossible to get later. And trust me, I've moved before, a lot. Packing and unpacking are basically some of my best qualities."

The quiet stretched until it became uncomfortable, and Emma knew it was time to get on the road. "Okay kid. Come here." She pulled him into a tight hug and kissed his head. The hug didn't last long enough for Emma, but Henry began squirming and she released him. Mary Margaret and David moved forward to give their daughter a hug as well. Emma was grateful that they cared, but she didn't hold on as tight or as long as she had with Henry. Her goodbyes finally completed, she got into her car and started it up. With a final wave, she drove away from her family, already anticipating when she would see them again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

It had been three days since Emma had left, and David had to admit that it had been like living a fantasy. If he allowed himself the luxury of daydreams, he could easily imagine that things had gone right all those years ago, he and Mary Margaret had always been together, and Henry was theirs to raise and care for. He tried not to let his mind go down that road too often, even if it was an amazing story that he wished would come true.

Ever since Emma had come, the first time, David had noticed Kathryn keeping her distance and pulling away from him. Now that Mary Margaret was here, he was lucky to ever get more than a greeting or a trite pleasantry from his wife. And taking care of Henry didn't help matters at all. She claimed that she was working hard on a project at work, but David had not seen her for more than fifteen minutes at a time unless they were asleep since Emma had left for New York. David knew that his imaginations about being a family with Mary Margaret was the last thing that would repair his relationship with Kathryn and he had to stop before his marriage was completely destroyed.

"Gramps! Look what I found!" Henry called from the side of the hiking trail. David walked over to see what had caught his attention. Henry was pointing enthusiastically up at the branches of a tree. "Look!"

David craned his neck upwards and saw a bird's nest sitting in the crook of two branches. "Look at that! Did you see any birds?"

"I think I saw a robin. Those are the ones with the red bellies, right?"

"That's right. Has Grandma been teaching a lot about birds?"

"Uhuh. She told me that birds are probably descents of dinosaurs!"

David puzzled over the words for a minute. "Oh, you mean descendants," he said.

"Yeah, that word." Henry continued to stare at the best for a moment. Then in his innocent way, he hit David with a mind boggling question. "Why aren't you and Grandma married?"

David tried to get out of the conversation with minimal damage. "Well, because I'm married to Grandma Kathryn."

"But you love Grandma Mary Margaret, not Grandma Kathryn."

David didn't know how to respond. He was shocked that the five year old was that perceptive, and he would be lying if he said that it was untrue. The reality that if Henry could see the truth made him face his own reality that others had seen what was going on as well. David still had to come up with some sort of explanation for his grandson to help him see why the situation was as it currently stood, without scarring him too much. "You see, Henry, marriage is a commitment. I made a promise to Grandma Kathryn a long time ago, and I don't want to break that promise."

"Why?" Henry asked.

David pondered the question for a moment, but Henry was not interested enough to stick around for the answer. So he was left to his own thoughts as Henry walked through the forest and exclaimed over the little things that excited him. Their hike continued in a peaceful fashion as David allowed heavy thoughts to invade his mind.

The next day, David still couldn't properly sort through his emotions. His guilt over his feelings for Mary Margaret prevented him from fully enjoying the time he had to spend with his grandson. Yet taking care of Henry gave him the plausible excuse to spend more time with her. And every moment she spent with Mary Margaret just made him happier.

David watched Mary Margaret gently guide Henry's hands as he passed another coat of paint over the side of his birdhouse. Rain pattered on the window, and they had chosen to stay inside today. A bright, colorful birdhouse sat on the table, and Henry was equally streaked with the blue and yellow paint. The table they surrounded had also not survived unscathed from the excited boy and his flinging hands of paint.

"I think this house has about all the paint it can hold. What do you think Henry?" Mary Margaret said.

Henry very seriously studied the structure from all angles before he pronounced it complete. "Can we have lunch now?"

David and Mary Margaret chuckled. "I'll make some lunch if you go upstairs and get cleaned up." She said. Henry hurried off to the bathroom to do just that.

Mary Margaret filled a pot with water and put it on the stove to boil. While she was distracted, David grabbed a paper towel and began cleaning up the paint splatters on the table. Mary Margaret turned around with a cloth in hand to do just that, and startled when she saw David had nearly completed the task.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

David smiled at her disbelief. "I'm cleaning up, don't you see? What are you making for lunch?" he asked, wanting to keep their conversation light and unassuming.

"I was just making some pasta. You didn't have to clean up you know."

David shrugged it off. "It's not a big deal."

Henry reemergence with his face scrubbed red and his hair glistening with water. "What's for lunch Grandma?" He asked.

"I'm making some pasta. Would you like tomato sauce or cheese?"

"Cheese!" Henry said.

David and Mary Margaret smiled again at their grandson. David nudged the boy gently. "What do you think about setting the table for Grandma while she finishes cooking?"

Henry nodded enthusiastically and grabbed the utensils like it was a privilege. David set the plates and got the lunch going. They sat down to eat, enjoying the chance to be together.

David could see Henry start to fade by the time lunch was over. Emma had said that Henry would probably nap a few days a week, so David suggested just that to the boy. "Hey kid, it looks like you're pretty tired. Why don't you head upstairs and take a nap?"

Henry tried to argue that he wasn't tired, but a yawn cut him off, just proving David's point. He began to herd his grandson towards the stairs, but he protested even harder. "I'm not tired Gramps! I don't need to take a nap!"

"Come on. You just go upstairs and read a book, okay?" Mary Margaret suggested.

David argued. "I think Henry should take a nap. He'll be happier, and have a better afternoon if he does."

Mary Margaret once again addressed Henry. "Go upstairs. I'll be there in a minute."

David became tense, not wanting to argue with Mary Margaret, but also knowing that Henry should be taking a nap now. Henry seemed to feel the same tension and retreated upstairs. David addressed Mary Margaret in a low, stern voice. "Emma told us that Henry should take a nap every few days. He looks tired, and I think it would be best if you and I were united in helping Emma uphold her rules."

Mary Margaret returned with a sweeter edge to her voice. "I know, and I'm sorry that it looked like I was undermining you. But give me a few minutes, and I'll show you why I didn't tell Henry to take a nap."

David was hesitant, but the confidence in Mary Margaret allowed him to pause and trust her. Five minutes later, she led him upstairs to the guest room and quietly opened the door. Henry was sprawled out on the bed, an open book on his chest which rose and fell rhythmically with his quiet breathing, eyes closed and mouth slightly open.

"He's asleep," David said in disbelief. Mary Margaret closed the door quietly once again and gave him a knowing smile. "Distraction works every time."

David sighed and the two of them headed back downstairs. "I'm sorry I got upset with you. Obviously I'm not really around kids that much."

Mary Margaret shook her head with a smile. "It took me a while to learn that trick as well. And I do think you're doing a marvelous job as Grandpa."

David cleared the dishes from the table, but Mary Margaret intercepted them before they got to the sink. "I'll wash if you wipe down the table," she compromised. He nodded and completed the task as asked.

With the kitchen clean, they moved to the living room and sat on the couch, comfortable in the silence around them. Mary Margaret played with the fringes of a throw pillow, and David sat with his head back, contemplating a nap of his own. "Emma called me this morning. She said she's got everything just about done, and she should be back tomorrow night, or morning after at the latest."

"That's good," David said, avoiding mentioning that he got a text that said practically the same thing.

"She's all grown up," Mary Margaret murmured.

David opened his eyes and leaned forward to catch the sadness in her eyes. He put a hand softly on hers and reassured her. "She does have a five-year-old. But… she's still young in many ways." Mary Margaret turned to look at him deeply. "She still wants what every child does, a family and people to care about her. She wants to feel like she belongs somewhere, with someone. And I think she also has a need to share her life with more than just Henry."

Mary Margaret smiled sadly. "You're right. But I guess… Whenever I allowed myself to think about Emma since placing her for adoption, I always thought about the tiny little baby I held in my arms for those few precious moments. I knew she would grow up, have someone she would call Mom, but in my mind I couldn't see her as anything more than my baby."

Tears shone in Mary Margaret's eyes, but they were stubbornly held back. David continued to hold her hand while she allowed the painful memory to wash over her. "I just… I don't want to lose her again."

David sympathized with the comment, and then suddenly caught the implications of the words. "Are you saying… do you want to stay as well?"

Mary Margaret shook her head sadly. "No, well… Yes, I want to stay. I want to be able to have a continuing relationship with Emma and Henry. But I can't. I have my home, my job…"

David wasn't sure how to respond. He was equally excited and terrified that Mary Margaret would continue to be present in his life. He thought about how Kathryn would feel if this threatening presence never went away. And he considered the joy Emma and Henry would feel knowing that their mother and grandmother would always be with them. The only response he could think to give was the action he had been dying to do since Mary Margaret showed up back in his life.

Without considering the consequence, David leaned over, gently cradling Mary Margaret's face as he pressed his lips eagerly to hers. He didn't hold on long, wanting to let out the words he carried in his heart before he could suppress them once again. "In case you were wondering, I want you to stay."

Mary Margaret's face was bright red, and she jumped up from the couch. David's mind finally caught up with his impulses, and he felt embarrassed and terrified about what she could be feeling.

"What was that? David, you're married!" Mary Margaret yelled.

David opened his mouth, but no sound came out. It was like his mind was sitting in traffic, and it was once again stopped. Mary Margaret rushed to the foyer and collected her umbrella and purse. "I should go."

He grabbed her arm. "Wait." The traffic in his mind cleared again. "I don't want you to go. I love you."

Mary Margaret turned to him, her eyes shining once again. "But what about Kathryn?"

David didn't have an answer for her, and she quietly walked out the door, shutting it behind her with finality, leaving him standing alone with his sorrow and regrets.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

David watched Kathryn prepare for bed, a routine he had seen countless times. Yet somehow it was different today. He didn't know if it was his guilt over what happened with Mary Margaret, but everything Kathryn was doing seemed new and unreal.

"You're quiet tonight," Kathryn said between flossing.

"Yeah, just… just thinking."

"About what?" Kathryn asked.

David sighed and stepped fully into the bathroom. "Kathryn, something happened today."

He expected confusion, sad assumptions, or possibly anger, but Kathryn just smiled back at him with tears in her eyes. "Actually, something happened to me today too. Do you want to go first, or shall I?"

David nodded, confused now about the direction of this conversation. Kathryn took a breath and began. "I've been meaning to talk to you about this for a while, but I've never known how to bring it up. But after today, I… I can't keep this secret any longer."

Kathryn walked over to the bed and sat down heavily. David moved to join her and they sat, Kathryn gathering her thoughts and David's mind racing trying to figure out where all this was going.

"I have this co-worker, Jim," Kathryn said.

David nodded, "Yeah, I think I remember him from your Christmas party last year."

Kathryn continued in a slow, soft tone. "We've always been good friends, but lately… lately things have changed between us. I… I'm so sorry, but…." She choked up, and David couldn't help the hurt that raged within him, yet he also felt some comfort in not being the only one to fail in their relationship.

"Kathryn, you don't have to explain yourself to me. I haven't been there for you like I should, and it's only natural that you should find someone who will care for you the way you deserve."

"Like the way you care for Mary Margaret?" Kathryn asked.

David became flustered, but he had committed himself to honesty, so he nodded.

"Something finally happened between you two then?" Kathryn asked.

He took a breath and went over the events of his day. "She and I were watching Henry today. He was taking a nap, we were talking, and then... I kissed her."

He had been so worried all day about Kathryn's reaction that he was shocked at her calm and accepting manner. "I've known for a while about you and Mary Margaret. Even a blind man could see that you two care for one another."

David was shocked, having believed that he had kept his feelings completely neutral. Kathryn smiled at his confusion and continued on with a wistful tone. "I'd never really believed in fairy tales – love at first sight, true love's kiss, a Prince Charming riding in to save the day. But somehow, the two of you? You really are like a fairy tale. And so, I hope the two of you will find a way to live happily ever after."

Kathryn gave David a light kiss on the cheek, and then headed straight for the closet.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Packing. I'm sure I'll be able to get a room at Granny's for the night, and then…"

David grabbed the duffel bag she was retrieving from a shelf and replaced it immediately. "No, you're not. There's no reason for you to leave right away, or at all for that matter. We'll discuss things, make arrangements, everything."

Kathryn raised an eyebrow skeptically. "So you suggest we climb into bed together like it's any other night?"

He saw the failure in that logic immediately. "If anyone should have to go, it will be me. I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

Before she could argue further, David gathered his pillow and a blanket, making for the downstairs couch. It wasn't the first time he was not allowed in his bed, but it was the first time he had done so voluntarily. As he arranged the cushions and pillows, trying to find a comfortable position, he thought about what would be happening to his future now. He didn't anticipate that this would end with a continued relationship with Kathryn. Something was sure to change.

He punched down his pillow and laid back. As he tried to quiet his mind, the thought entered his mind that he shouldn't allow himself to sleep in too late. He didn't like the thought of having to explain what was going on to Henry. Despite the boy's previous insight into his grandfather's relationship, he didn't think Emma would like her son being exposed to the world of affairs and divorces. Then again, he knew that Emma in particular would be quite pleased by the new potential in his relationship with Mary Margaret.

* * *

Emma shut the door of the bug with a deep sigh of relief. The old, beat-up vehicle had struggled and puttered its way along, pulling the smallest trailer possible and still struggling under the load. She had been reluctant to hold on to so much of her former life, but after the consideration that she would be setting up an entire house for herself and Henry, she decided that keeping some things would be better than having to purchase an entire new household of stuff.

"You made it!" Mary Margaret greeted, arms wide to pull her close. Emma was surprised at how natural it felt to be in her mother's arms, and she gratefully accepted the embrace.

"I just barely made it. I think another hour of packing or five more minutes in the car would have done me in." Emma glanced around curiously. "Where are David and Henry?"

"They have a surprise for you. They wanted me to greet you, and then give you an address." Mary Margaret passed over a piece of paper that read simply, "710 10th Avenue."

"Well, I guess we should go. Do you want to hop in?" Emma asked.

Mary Margaret hesitated. "Actually, I, um, I'm busy with some other stuff. I'll see you later, okay?"

Emma was curious what made Mary Margaret suddenly so nervous, and she was sick of driving by herself, but she also didn't know how she could appropriately broach the subject, so she let it go. "Okay. See you later."

Mary Margaret got into her own car and drove off, leaving Emma to make her own way to the supposed surprise. It only took her a moment to decide she was fed up with driving for the day. She didn't know exactly where 10th avenue was, but she did know that Storybrooke was not big, and she needed the chance to stretch her legs, so she began walking.

The salt air was just strong enough to be present in every breath, giving Emma a focal point against the thoughts that had been too internal for too long. Heading up from Main Street, she was gratified to find a 1st Avenue, succeeded by a 2nd avenue. She walked at an unhurried pace, despite the curiosity about what David and Henry may be up to. She reached 6th avenue, but found her path blocked by the harbor ahead. "Great. Now where am I supposed to go?" she murmured aloud.

"You know, talking to yourself if the first sign of insanity," a voice spoke near her.

Emma didn't even need to turn to know Killian had appeared at her side. "And where did you hear that?" she asked incredulously.

Killian shrugged and smiled in a charming manner. "I'm not sure. Maybe it was the voices in my head."

Emma rolled her eyes at the horrible joke. "Sure. Well, I wasn't really talking to myself. I'm looking for 10th avenue, but it seems there's a harbor in my way."

"What are you going to 10th for?" Killian asked.

"David and Henry told me to meet them there. I don't know why. I'm ready to just go to bed and sleep for a week, but they decided to organize some sort of surprise for me."

Killian smiled, and she suspected he knew more than he was letting on.

"Do you know what they're planning?"

His smile didn't fade, but he refused to answer. Emma sighed. If she had more energy, she may have threatened it out of him, but the longer she delayed here, the longer it would be before she could finally get to bed. "Fine. Will you at least tell me where 10th is?"

Killian finally did oblige. "I'll do you one better. I'll take you there."

Emma knew him well enough that she wasn't going to waste energy arguing. "Okay, lead the way."

Killian led her back the way she had just come, and she got ready to stop him. "I told you 10th avenue. Why are we going back this way?"

"Logically, 10th avenue should come after 9th, which comes after 8th, and so on. However, some city planner back in the day when Storybrooke was created started at 18th avenue, planning to go inward. But when he got to 7th avenue, there were already other roads in the way. But there were six streets between the harbor and Main Street, so first through sixth avenue were put there."

The long winded, unnecessary explanation about the streets filled the need for conversation the entire way to 10th avenue. Emma plodded along without responding, and barely listened until Killian asked her a direct question.

"Where exactly were you hoping to go to on 10th Ave?"

"Oh, ah…" Emma paused to push herself back into reality. "It's 710. Do you know what's there?" She noticed that 10th was full of two story homes, very suburban and she suspected very pricey. She would be lying if she said they weren't a dream come true and exactly what she would love to live in. But the realist in her knew there was no way she could afford any of the homes.

"Why would David and Henry want to meet me here? Is there something to see?" she asked.

Killian shrugged his shoulders, yet Emma was still unconvinced of his ignorance of the matter. He continued to hold back a smile, and she was determined to get the truth out of him.

"What do David and Henry have planned? And why are they being so secretive about it? I don't really do well with surprises, and…" She was interrupted by a loud voice.

"Emma!" She turned to see David waving and grinning at her, beckoning her to come closer.

"What is this?" Emma asked, staring at the huge house before her. David leaned proudly on the post proclaiming the house newly sold. Henry ran around with Ajax in the yard, barely acknowledging Emma's presence. Killian's canary eating smile was still plastered to his face, and she now had confirmation that he had been in on the scheme the whole time.

"Welcome home!" David announced.

"Home? What are you talking about? Did you move?" She asked.

"Mom, come inside and see our new house! My room is so cool, it has a rocketship in it!" Henry said, looking up from playing with the dog.

"Our house?" Emma asked, staring openly at David and Henry.

"I know we may have acted rashly, but… this house was on the market for a steal, and we had to jump on it before someone else tried to buy it. You're lucky we were able to get it at all."

Emma looked around, still in shock about what she was seeing. She couldn't believe that David would do something so huge without asking or even talking with her about it before. "You bought this house? For me?"

"Mom! Let's go inside and see my room!" Henry said.

David and Killian both seemed eager to follow Henry into the house and herded Emma accordingly. Her shock was beginning to wear off into wonderment and happiness. The porch was large and long, providing enough space for a bench, or even better, a swing. She had always dreamed about having a porch with a large bench swing.

The entryway to the house did nothing to change her mind or make her upset about David's unilateral decision. It opened up to a kitchen, living room and staircase in each direction. She wanted to explore, but Henry dragged her upstairs without a chance. He pulled her into the first bedroom at the top of the stairs and pointed excitedly at a painting on the wall of a rocket mid-blastoff.

"See? It's a rocketship! It would be cooler if it was a pirate ship, but I still like it."

The rocketship was not the only decoration on the wall. It was joined by a moon, planet and some stars – definitely a room meant for a little boy with dreams. Henry's happy smile tugged at Emma's own, and she knew that she couldn't deny him what he wanted.

"Would you like to see more?" David asked.

Emma nodded. "Yes. I'd love to see more of our new house."

Henry proudly led the way through, showing the master bedroom and a guest room. Emma was excited by the prospect of a bedroom with an attached bathroom, and the walk-in closet with more space than she had seen in some apartments. Apart from his own room, Henry was excited to show off the empty attic. He found the entire space fascinating, but Emma honestly didn't see the appeal. She did have to admit that she was quite taken with the open kitchen and the glittering ocean view out of the window.

"You really bought this house? For me?" Emma asked David as Henry returned to playing with the dog in the yard and gave her a chance to look more closely at the lower level.

"I put the down payment on it for you. I understand that you need to be independent and do this on your own, but I honestly just wanted to help you out. From here on out, you will be responsible. And trust me, you'll be able to pay for it." David reassured her.

Emma surprised even herself with the rush of emotions that prompted her to wrap David in her arms. The hug was sincere and she found a strange comfort she hadn't felt before being in her father's arms. "Thank you. Thank you for doing this for me. And thank you for being a part of my life."

"Mom!" Can we go to Granny's for dinner?" Henry interrupted the hug.

She turned to smile broadly at her adorable son. "Sure kid."

They paused their inspection of the house and walked over to Granny's to enjoy some dinner together.

Two days and many boxes later, Emma and Henry were moved into their new home. Emma still found herself in shock about being a homeowner and living in a sleepy town just because someone asked her to. And she couldn't be happier.

Yet in all her moving busy-ness, she had not been able to spend much time with Mary Margaret. Which was why she had invited her mother to have lunch with her while David drove Henry around as he did patrol. But the chance to catch up was not going as smoothly as she would have liked. Mary Margaret was seemingly distracted and unwilling to engage. And Emma suspected she knew why.

"What happened?" Emma asked.

Mary Margaret looked surprised. "What are you talking about?"

"What happened between you and David? Neither of you have been able to stay in the same room for longer than a minute."

"Things are fine," Mary Margaret insisted poorly.

Emma raised an eyebrow as she waited for the real reason. Mary Margaret sipped her coffee and Emma continued to wait. Emma could tell Mary Margaret was waiting for the subject to be changed, but Emma wasn't going to let it go.

"Did you two have a fight or something?" Emma asked.

"No, nothing like that. Actually, you could say just the opposite."

Emma's face scrunched in confusion, and Mary Margaret finally seemed to open to talking. "I kissed him."

"What?" Emma shouted.

Mary Margaret shushed her and glanced around furtively for anyone who may have overheard. "I kissed David, but…"

"How did that happen?" Emma asked in a softer tone.

"We were talking, sharing about some feelings, and then, he kissed me."

Emma's voice now took on a conspiratorial tone. "Did it mean anything? Did you kiss him back?"

Mary Margaret blushed slightly. "There wasn't really anything I could do but kiss him." The levity in her tone completely disappeared with her next sentence. "He's married. Kathryn already doesn't like me, how do you think she'll react if – when she finds out?"

Emma didn't know what to say. Mary Margaret obviously didn't want to hurt anyone, and the situation they were in was bound to cause someone some pain. But Emma had to admit that if anyone had to be hurt, she didn't want it to be David or Mary Margaret. And she couldn't help the spark of excitement within her when she thought that perhaps her parents could be together once again.

"Do you know why David kissed you?" Emma asked.

Mary Margaret hesitated, but she didn't get a chance to answer before Killian showed up and interrupted. "What are you ladies up to?" he asked.

"Just chatting," Mary Margaret replied.

"Do you mind if I borrow Emma for a moment?" Killian asked.

Emma tried to signal to Mary Margaret that she didn't want to end their conversation, but Mary Margaret either didn't catch it or chose to ignore it, because she happily said Killian could steal her away. Mary Margaret got up and gave up her seat to Killian, leaving the two alone as she headed out the door.

He sat down with a measure of nervousness. "How are you doing Swan?" he asked, much more formal than she had ever seen him.

"I'm fine. Why are you acting so weird?" Emma asked.

He scratched his ear and cleared his throat. "I was wondering, hoping, that… Would you like to accompany me for dinner on Saturday night?"

The request finally gave context to his actions, but she still couldn't process what he was doing. "You're asking me out… on a date?" she asked.

"I am, if you are saying yes. So, are you saying yes?"

Emma decided not to think too hard about it, and said yes. Killian stared at her in disbelief. "Yes?" he repeated.

"Yes, I will go out with you."

Killian stood silently in front of her, and Emma wasn't sure what to say at this point. "Well, I'll see you Saturday?" she finally responded.

Killian seemed to have come out of his stupor and he quietly said, "see you later," and left.

Emma still wasn't sure what had possessed her to say yes. She sat in shock for a moment, before she decided that she needed some air and space. She didn't even glance in her wallet to check how much money she took out and set on the table. She knew Granny wouldn't fault her either way. And she needed to be alone with her thoughts.

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Due to some feedback from my fabulous reviewers, I decided to do some editing of this chapter. If you've read it already, skip to the end for the new version.**

Chapter Ten:

Emma looked at all the clothes in her wardrobe for a third time. She was getting frustrated with how long it was taking her to come to a decision. There were a few clothes she left in storage in New York that she wished she had right now. But she was struck with the choices before her.

It was made even harder by the fact that Killian had not said anything about where they were going or what they were doing. Emma still asked herself why she was doing this is the first place. Killian had been annoying, every-present in a very unwelcome way, and had the most irritating habit of knowing exactly what she was thinking and what she should do. At the same time, he was sweet with Henry in a way she had never seen someone take an interest in her son. The times that he showed up, he had a way of making himself useful. And when he read her mind, he told her what she needed to hear, even if she didn't want to hear it. So she was intrigued enough to be going on a date.

If only she could figure out what she was going to wear. She finally managed to make a decision – black leggings, a grey and red striped blouse, and her red leather jacket. If Killian didn't like it, that was his problem.

There was a knock on the door, and she heard Henry run to answer it. There was an indistinct conversation, and then Henry yelled up, "Killian's here!"

Emma gave herself a last look over before she headed down the stairs. Henry was excitedly telling Killian about his day, and the walk that he took with his grandfather. Killian's eyes came up and caught sight of Emma. He smiled approvingly at her, and she felt slightly foolish about how much time she had spent debating about her wardrobe. Killian was dressed in his standard black button-up shirt and black jeans. From his clothes, she guessed that the date would be fairly casual, just up Emma's alley.

"You clean up nicely Swan. You ready to go?" Killian asked.

"David's coming over to watch Henry. Why don't you come in and wait?" Emma directed Killian to the living room and the single loveseat that sat in there.

"Would you like a drink or something?" she asked. He shook his head, and Henry sat down next to him. The boy continued his exhaustive story about his day. Emma felt awkward standing in the doorway, not knowing where to go or what to do as her date bonded even closer with her son. After a few minutes, she pulled a chair over from the kitchen and joined in on the conversation.

"Then Gramps taught me how to throw a baseball. He's so cool!" Henry said.

"Speaking of your cool Grandpa, where is he?" Emma wondered aloud. She sent a quick text to David, hoping that he was on his way.

"Mom, can I show Killian my new bike?" Henry asked.

"Well Henry, we're going to be leaving soon. Maybe on another day?" Emma said.

"Please?" Henry begged.

"Yeah, Swan, please?" Killian joined in.

Emma rolled her eyes, but she finally gave in. "Just know that Killian and I will be leaving as soon as David gets here, okay?"

"Okay." Henry jumped up and ran to the back door.

Killian followed at a more reserved pace. "I didn't realize how anxious you were to be alone with me Swan."

Emma shook her head at his flirtations. She did follow them to the shed and helped Henry remove his bike.

"It's green, just like I wanted. But I can't ride it yet. Gramps said he would teach me tonight."

"Do you want some help? You and I can do some practicing before your Grandpa gets here," Killian said.

"Yeah!" Henry responded enthusiastically. He returned to the shed for his helmet, and Emma smiled at Killian.

"You don't have to do this you know? David will be here soon, and…"

"I'd love to Swan. It's not every day you get to help a young boy fulfill a rite of passage like learning to ride a bike, and I'd like to do that."

Henry emerged with a helmet clipped under his chin and mounted his bike. "Okay, what now?" he asked.

"Put your feet on the pedals," Killian said.

"But I'll fall over," Henry said.

Killian bent down so he was eye level with Henry and spoke sincerely. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall. Do you trust me?"

It took a moment for Henry to respond, but he did put his feet up as Killian held tightly to the frame of the bike. Once the boy was comfortably situated, Killian gave the next set of instructions. "Push down with your right foot."

"Which foot?" Henry asked. The adults laughed softly at his innocence.

Killian touched the boy's right knee. "This is your right. And while you push down, pull up with your other foot. Then you'll change feet."

"Change feet? How can I change my feet?" Henry asked, prompting another chuckle.

"What I mean is that you'll push down with your right foot while pulling up with your left, then push down with your left and pull up with your right. Then you'll keep doing – up, down, up, down, got it?"

Henry nodded.

"Okay, ready to go?" Killian asked.

"Yep, let's go!" Henry followed Killian's instructions, slowly moving the bike forward while Killian continued to hold the handlebars.

"Are you ready to go faster?" Killian asked.

"Yeah," Henry said.

"Okay, push up and down faster." Henry complied, and the bike started moving faster and Killian's grip ease up.

"Henry, I'm going to let go, ok?" Henry didn't seem upset, and Killian let go of the bike, but he kept jogging beside Henry.

Emma watched the whole scene with a mix of pride and envy. She had never learned how to ride a bike, and seeing someone else teach her son made her wish she could have done it herself. Henry kept going down the street, and Killian was never more than a few feet from the boy. He guided Henry on making a turn, and the boy wobbled and fell off onto the sidewalk.

Emma ran over, shouting the entire time. "Henry! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" She pulled Henry into her arms, inspecting every inch of his body.

"I'm fine. I'm not hurt," Henry responded.

Emma's own examination proved him right, but she wasn't eager to repeat that terror again. "Maybe it's time to go inside. I should call Grandpa anyway and see where he's at."

"No, Mom, I want to ride some more!"

"But what if you get hurt?" Emma asked.

"I won't get hurt Mom," Henry insisted.

Emma looked between her son and Killian, hoping to get some support. However, Killian seemed as eager as Henry to get back on the bike. Henry's pleading face made Emma change her mind, albeit reluctantly. "You can ride for five more minutes. Killian, you'll watch him?"

Henry climbed back up without hesitation. Emma watched nervously for a minute, and then pulled out her phone to call David. She waited impatiently as the line rang in her ear, but there was no answer. She left a quick message for him, and again tried to figure out where he could be. It was now twenty minutes past when he had said he would be there, and Emma had never known David to renege on a promise.

Emma checked her watch again and called Henry and Killian inside. As Henry continued to ride and Killian jogged beside them, Emma noticed the ease between the two of them. They were smiling and laughing as Henry set the bike down in the yard and removed his helmet. Emma greeted them at the porch with an apology. "I still haven't heard anything from David, but it's time to have some dinner. I hope this isn't completely ruining your plans," Emma said to Killian.

Killian shook his head. "It's okay. Yes, the evening is not going according to plan, but I'm having a good time. Are you?"

Emma smiled. "How does chicken nuggets, green beans and apple slices sound to you?"

"Sounds great!" Killian and Henry responded in unison.

Emma prepared the simple meal she had planned for David to make for himself and Henry. Five minutes later, the three sat down to eat.

"Mom, can Killian sleep over?"

Both adults look at each other with shock and nervousness. Killian caught his wits fairly quickly though, and turned on the charm. "If your mother wants me to sleep over, I would not be opposed to staying."

"Well, Captain, you should know that I don't pillage and plunder on the first date."

"That's because you haven't been out with me," Killian responded, biting his lip slightly.

Emma turned to ignore Killian as she had done countless times before and turned to address Henry once again. She explained very matter-of-factly why Killian should not spend the night. "I think it would be best if Killian went back to his own house tonight. Maybe another time?"

She didn't look at Killian, but tried to convey that her invitation was innocent and meant for Henry and not her. Henry seemed satisfied enough and moved back to eating. Emma spent the meal compulsively looking at her phone, hoping that David would call or text. She was less annoyed and more concerned at this point. The lack of communication was making her wonder what David was up to.

"Mom, can we watch Madagascar tonight?" Henry asked as soon as dinner was cleared up.

"Oh, well, sure…." Emma agreed. She looked at Killian and gave him an apologetic look. "I don't know why David is not here. But do you mind watching the movie with us?"

Killian smiled. "Of course. What movie are we watching?"

"Madagascar. It's awesome!" Henry said.

"Sounds awesome," Killian responded. Henry ran to the living room and rooted through a cabinet next to the TV.

"Do you want popcorn or ice cream?" Emma asked.

"Popcorn!" Henry yelled back.

Emma grabbed the box from the pantry, pulled a bag out and popped it into the microwave.

"Can I do something to help?" Killian asked.

"Well…" Emma looked at the lone loveseat in the living room, contemplating the best seating arrangement. Henry shouted back with an answer to the problem.

"Killian, will you help me get some blankets? I want to make a nest," Henry explained. He led the man upstairs and Emma smiled once again at how close the two were.

A minute later, the microwave dinged and the boys returned with armfuls of blankets and comforters. Emma noticed her own blankets from her bed in Killian's arms, and her smile faded as she began a conversation about boundaries. "Next time, I'd appreciate it if you asked permission before going into my room."

"Don't worry, I will," Killian said with a wink. Emma exhaled sharply, but left it at that.

Henry was still arranging his blankets on the floor, and Emma walked over to help him with the task. He insisted on high rounded sides to create an effective replica of a bird's nest. Once Henry had declared the nest sufficient, he became impatient to start the movie. "Let's start!"

Emma and Killian each took an opposite side of the loveseat, an acceptable space between them. Killian watched the film with childlike wonder, and Emma found herself looking at him or Henry more than she was paying attention to the movie. Despite his multiple viewings of the movie, Henry laughed and reacted to every little joke and moment. The appeal of the movie had worn off on Emma, but she loved watching Killian and Henry watch it.

Three-quarters of the way through the movie, Henry's laughter had dropped off, and Emma noticed he had fallen asleep in the mess of blankets. She may have said something if Killian was not so thoroughly engrossed, and left Henry as he was.

When the movie did end, Emma tried to nudge Henry awake enough to lead him up to his room. The boy was fast asleep however, but Killian offered to carry him up. Emma grabbed some of the blankets left behind so Henry would have something to cover himself. It took a few grunts and groans, but Killian managed to get the boy up the stairs and into his room. He gently laid Henry down, and Emma placed a blanket over him. She bent over and gave her son a soft kiss on his forehead. She whispered, "sweet dreams" and stood up straight.

Emma and Killian returned downstairs in silence, and she began puttering away at the discarded blankets and forgotten dinner dishes to avoid making the silence awkward. "I'm sorry we didn't get a proper date. I'll find out what happened with David, and next time…"

"Next time?" Killian interrupted.

"Yeah, well, if you still want to, I think we could do a next time; without the five-year-old though."

Killian smiled brightly at Emma. "There's no five-year-old now. It's only 10 o'clock, and I don't need to leave right away. If you're interested, we could find something to do together here and salvage some part of this first date."

Emma found herself agreeing. "What do you have in mind?" she asked.

"Oh, no, I'm saving my date plans for next time. Why don't you decide what we do next?"

Emma thought carefully for a moment, ignoring the mess that had previously occupied her mind. After a minute, she glanced over at the board games sitting on a shelf. "How are you at Battleship?"

Killian smiled. "We can play Battleship, if you want to be beat. I'm quite adept at the game."

Emma took the challenge, grabbing the box and setting it on the loveseat. The two of them played for over an hour, neither willing to admit defeat. They were evenly matched, each winning about the same amount of games.

Finally, at 12:15, Emma declared they would play their last game, winner take all. She tried to arrange her ships as randomly as possible, hoping to wipe Killian's smug smile off his lips. "A1?" she asked.

"Miss. A1," he countered.

"Miss, B2."

"Hit," Killian responded, and Emma triumphantly put down a white peg.

After a few turns however, Emma noticed an odd pattern. "Are you…letting me win?" she asked.

Killian scoffed. "Why would I do that?" he asked.

Emma stared at him for a moment, and noticed the crack in his resolve. "You are letting me win!" She looked over the top and noticed that none of Killian's ships were on the board.

"Why are you doing that? What do you think, I can't win unless you let me?"

"No, that's not it at all."

Emma stared as she waited for a response. Killian sighed and provided his explanation. "I wanted you to be in a good mood when the date ended so that… maybe, you'd be willing to…kiss me."

Emma took in his sheepishly look and nervous ear scratching, and decided to give him a break. "Well, there's no use in playing if I'm going to win, so I guess this is good night."

Emma got to her feet, and Killian followed, definitely ashamed and cowed. They walked to the door in silence and Emma opened it wide, her face expressionless the whole time.

"Well, thank you for a wonderful evening," Killian mumbled and began to walk away with his head down.

"Hey," Emma called, stopping him with his foot on the top stairs.

"I had a great time tonight Killian. I look forward to next time." She grabbed the lapels of his shirt and kissed him deeply, thoroughly enjoying the experience. His lips, once he responded, were warm and strong against her own.

She heard someone clear their throat, and they broke apart with a loud suck. Emma turned to see David standing on the path, a look of disapproval etched into every feature.

"Uh, thanks again Emma. I'll see you later. Dave," Killian said, walking down the path without making eye contact with David.

Emma couldn't get over her anger as David approached the house. "What happened?"

"Mary Margaret came over just before I was going to leave. We started talking and I lost track of time." Emma was slightly skeptical about the story, especially seeing the way David had been eyeing Killian.

"You were talking for – five hours, and you didn't once think to look at your watch or check your phone?"

"My phone was on silent, and Mary Margaret and I were talking about… the past." Emma could tell David was not telling the entire truth, and she suspected she knew why.

"If you don't like the idea of me going out with Killian, just say so," Emma said to finally stop the lying.

David opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, and Emma turned away to walk into the house.

"Emma, wait." She paused and turned back, only slightly interested in whatever excuse he was going to give. "Is this thing...serious?"

Just to mess with him and his apparent refusal to stay out of her personal business, she responded quickly, managing to keep sarcasm out of her voice. "It could be."

She walked into the house and shut the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I changed a bit from the previous chapter. If you read it before 7/22, the last few paragraphs were changed. Some events in this chapter will not make sense unless you have read those last paragraphs. Sorry for change, I hope you enjoy it though.**

Chapter Eleven:

David checked the time once again and pulled out his keys. He had mixed feelings about watching Henry tonight. Spending time with his grandson was never a burden, but the thought of Killian and Emma alone together was something else. Killian may be his best friend, but there were lines that shouldn't be crossed, at all. And David couldn't unburden his mind of the thought of Killian's rather boastful attitude about his supposed prowess with women. The last thing he wanted was his daughter to have her heart broken. But the next to last thing he wanted was her to be taken away from him, not when he had only just started to get to know her.

David walked over to the door, giving himself some extra time to walk over rather than drive. Before he made it to the door, there was a rather persistent knock. He opened the door to reveal Mary Margaret on the porch with a nervous look on her face. "Hey," she greeted him.

"Hi," David responded, confused but her sudden appearance.

"I'm sorry to just… show up unannounced, but… we need to talk."

David nodded and beckoned her inside. "Yeah, I agree. I've been wanting to talk to you, but you've been a little…"

"Cold, distant, unwilling to talk?" Mary Margaret supplied.

David held in the slight chuckle he wanted to give. "No, you've been processing. And I shouldn't have pushed you. I'm sorry if you've felt like I was overbearing, but I just… I want us to be able to be honest and open with one another."

Mary Margaret sat heavily on the couch and David sat down right beside her. She immediately slid away to give herself a few inches of space. He couldn't fault her wanting to keep her distance, but he also couldn't help feeling hurt by the action.

"David, whatever we had, it was in the past. You have to let me go. You and Kathryn…"

David interrupted before Mary Margaret could make any more excuses. "We broke up."

"What?" Mary Margaret was clearly shocked. "You mean like…."

"We're getting a divorce."

"Because… Because of me?"

David shook his head and grabbed her hand like it was a lifeline. "No, no, it's not your fault. It was… a long time coming. Kathryn and I had… grown apart. She has a coworker who… Well, they are…"

David didn't know how to finish the thought, but Mary Margaret didn't wait for him. "When did this happen? I mean, when did the two of you decide to get divorced?"

"About a week ago, while Emma was in New York."

Once again, Mary Margaret was shocked into silence.

David continued in a rushed tone. "I didn't tell you before because… I didn't want you to feel pressured, or anything. I also didn't want to say too much before everything was official."

"So, you're not divorced yet, right?"

"Yeah. We haven't talked yet about the paperwork and everything, so nothing is moving forward. But I'm sure we'll get on it soon."

David saw some suspicion rise in Mary Margaret, and he quickly backtracked to avoid being "that" guy. "It is going to happen. Kathryn moved out last week, most of her stuff is gone already. There is no chance that we will get back together. She moved in with her coworker, and…"

Mary Margaret cut him off by kissing him deeply. David was surprised but set it aside in favor of enjoying Mary Margaret's bold gesture. Her soft, supple lips on his reignited the fire kindled last week on this very couch. The need for air was the only reason they came apart.

She sighed, a smile on her face. After a moment, that smile dropped to uncertainty. "You're sure about this? You're willing to end your marriage, sever an eight year relationship, for me?"

David gingerly held her face in his hands, looking deeply into her eyes to express how sincerely he meant every word. "I am willing to do just about anything for you. I love you."

Mary Margaret leaned forward and captured David's lips once again. "Twenty-five years is too long to wait," she murmured.

David heartily agreed. They talked easily for hours, passing the time in catching the right way. Despite the years of separation, they quickly fell back into old patterns, laughing and sharing every thought with one another.

It was midnight when David glanced at the wall clock, shocked that they had been talking for so long without noticing the passage of time. Mary Margaret's gaze followed his line of sight, and her eyes went wide with surprise. "It's twelve o'clock already? I'm so sorry for keeping you. I should go."

He wanted to dissuade her, until he jumped up in even greater surprise. "Emma! How could I have forgotten?"

She looked at him quizzically. "What about Emma?"

"I told her I would watch Henry. I was supposed to be there at seven!"

Mary Margaret grew surprised as well. "She didn't call or anything?"

David began looking for his phone to check it, but couldn't find it. There was a frantic search by both of them before he found the phone tucked under the couch cushions, silenced, with three missed calls and five texts from Emma, with only one percent battery left.

He wanted to kick himself for being so dumb and distracted. "I have to go."

"Of course. Would you like me to go with you, help Emma know what happened?"

"No, I should take care of this myself. Thanks." He grabbed his keys and phone, heading out the door in a panic. He drove frantically, somewhat recklessly, knowing he wouldn't be getting pulled over tonight, and no one else was even out driving at this hour.

When he reached Emma's house, he was surprised to see Killian's car on the street. Unfortunately, his mind raced to the worse-case scenario of why Killian would still be there, replacing his previous shame and panic with anger. He got out of his car and noticed the scene on the porch, bringing even more anger to the surface.

He walked up the path, clearing his throat to break the two apart from their embrace. They turned to look at him. Killian had the decency to look ashamed at being caught. He murmured something to Emma and acknowledged David's presence with a slight nod and murmured, "Dave."

Killian walked past him, and David decided it was best to let his friend go and talk to him later when he was calmer. It wasn't as if he was truly furious with Killian. He was just trying to deal with the shock of seeing his daughter acting like the adult she was.

However, Emma's harsh expression told him a confrontation with his daughter could not be avoided. "What happened?" she asked.

David went with the truth, hoping his "good news" would soften the blow. "Mary Margaret came over just before I was going to leave. We started talking and I lost track of time."

"You were talking for – five hours, and you didn't once think to look at your watch or check your phone?" Emma was certainly skeptical about his explanation.

"My phone was on silent, and Mary Margaret and I were talking about… the past."

Emma ignored his words and jumped to her own conclusion. "If you don't like the idea of me going out with Killian, just say so."

David opened his mouth like a fish out of water, shocked that her thoughts would take her there. Yet he had nothing to say in his defense. At the moment, he truly didn't want Emma and Killian to be going out. Emma turned away to walk into the house, but David couldn't let her go without finding out the truth.

"Emma, wait." She paused and turned back, and only one question came to David. "Is this thing...serious?"

"It could be," she said, and shut the door behind her. David debated whether to follow Emma and explain more about what happened, or even tell her exactly how he felt about Killian and her dating. But his own feelings were so jumbled right now that he decided his best option was to return home and collect himself.

The drive back to his house was much slower and calmer, and he considered what he would be doing and saying to make up for his actions. He returned home with no clear answer, yet a smile emerged. Mary Margaret's care was still there, and he was glad he had the chance to talk with her.

Inside the house, Mary Margaret was pacing back and forth. She rushed over to David and held him tight. "How is Emma? Was she upset?"

David let out a breath. "She was not happy. She accused me of basically trying to sabotage her relationship with Killian."

"Were you?" Mary Margaret asked with only a small amount of teasing.

Despite the late hour, David had no interest in anything other than talking with her, and he once again led her to the couch to begin their chat. This time, she sat right next to him and held his hand. "I don't know exactly how I feel about Emma and Killian, but I do know I don't want to make them miserable if they really want to be together."

Mary Margaret ran her thumb across David's palm as she spoke softly. "I'm not convinced one way or the other about them. Then again, I don't really know either of them well enough to say that they would or wouldn't be good for one another."

David smiled. "I know just about as much as you do about Emma, but there is no doubt in my mind that she would be excellent for anyone."

"You're just saying that because you're her father."

David's smile got bigger and he refused to take back the statement, instantly gratified by the reminder that he was indeed her father. "Killian is another story however. He doesn't talk much about what happened to him before he moved to Storybrooke, but I know it wasn't great. And since he's been here, he has a rather… inflated ego."

Mary Margaret chuckled at the apt description. "It doesn't take years of knowing him to figure that out. But a large ego doesn't mean someone is a bad person."

There was a pause as David considered whether to tell Mary Margaret some of the things he knew about Killian. The words were about to escape when he noticed how relaxed and comfortable she was. He didn't want to ruin that moment.

Instead, he pulled her closer to him and began talking about something much more pleasant. "I'm taking Henry on a hike tomorrow afternoon. Would you like to join us?"

Mary Margaret hummed her agreement. "He's a good kid," she said.

"Yeah, he is pretty great." David became curious. "Has Emma ever told you about Henry's father?"

Mary Margaret shook her head. "No. Then again, even if I did know, I might not tell you. After all, you looked like you wanted to punch Killian just for going out with Emma. I'd hate to see what you would do if you found out Henry's father mistreated Emma in any way."

David couldn't deny that his first reaction would not be to shake the guy's hand. "Emma seems to have come out of whatever she experienced as a strong, capable woman. I just wish that…"

"We could have been there," she finished for him.

David wrapped his arms around Mary Margaret and kissed the top of her head. "If I had a time machine, could go back and change anything, it would be to never let you go. But recently, I've taken to focusing on the future rather than the past. It seems brighter, don't you think?"

Mary Margaret gave a minimal response. David looked down to see her eyes closed and her breathing rhythmic, indicating how quickly and deeply she had fallen asleep. As gently as possible, he slid out from under her and carefully laid her down on the couch. He grabbed a blanket and placed it over her. He then went up to his own bed, still smiling about the unbelievable events of the day.

David woke up with the exact same smile on his face. He dressed quickly and rushed downstairs to see Mary Margaret. He was silent as he watched her fold the blanket and lay it down on the couch.

"Good morning," he said.

Mary Margaret jumped slightly and turned. "Oh, good morning to you."

"How did you sleep?" David asked, walking up and giving her a kiss on the cheek. He knew how uncomfortable that couch could be, and hoped that it had treated Mary Margaret well.

Mary Margaret smiled brightly. "Pretty good, considering. How about you?"

David nodded. "Yeah, pretty good."

They stared at one another, each captivated into speechlessness. He finally broke the silence with a clearing of his throat. "Well, I have to get to work soon. Emma will be wondering where I am – or perhaps glad I'm not there, I'm not quite sure."

Mary Margaret nodded. "Yeah, I should head back to Granny's before it gets too late. Maybe I can avoid a… walk of shame."

David shook his head. "You could borrow some clothes from here if you want to. But it would never be a walk of shame."

She opened her mouth to mount a counter-argument, but David kissed her into silence. "Would you like to join me for breakfast at Granny's after you get changed?"

She shook her head. "Not today. Until you feel comfortable opening up about the change in your relationship with the town, we will be drumming up the rumor mill if we're out together too much."

David had to admit that she had a point. "In that case, how about a home-cooked meal?"

She shook her head again. "No, the sooner I get back to Granny's, the less chance I have of seeing people who will talk."

Once again, David conceded the point. "Another day perhaps. I guess I will just have to say… see you later."

They parted with a deep kiss, and David's mouth returned to its permanent smile. He nodded and waved to every resident he saw on the way to Granny's, and most returned with a smile of their own, even if some were slightly forced. Inside Granny's, he ordered his usual coffee and muffin to go, and turned to smile at the other diners as he waited.

He caught sight of Emma, Henry, and Killian sitting together at a table, and his smile wavered slightly. The sound of their conversation and soft laughter drew him over. "Good morning," he greeted.

"Hi Gramps!" Henry said. He jumped up and hugged David tightly, then returned to his pancakes.

"Morning," Killian said without looking at David. He noticed that the younger man was still nervous, and it oddly was enough to calm that last surge of anger he felt.

"Can we talk for a minute?" David asked.

Henry slid over to allow David room to sit down next to him, but Emma shot him a cold stare. "I was actually just about to go over to the station. And Killian was going to take Henry to the beach, right?"

Killian nodded obediently, and rushed Henry through the last bites of his breakfast. "Come on Henry. We've got some great things in store for us."

David didn't know what to say to make them stay. Then again, he thought that their conversation would be better had at the station. "In that case, Emma, I'll see you soon."

Emma rushed out of the diner, and Granny called out David's name. He picked up the takeout bag and followed after Emma, not looking forward to the conversation that they would be having. But knowing that it needed to be had.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

The door creaked open, and Emma buried her face into a worthless file. David didn't waste any time in coming over to her despite the wall she was putting up. "Emma, I made a mistake last night, not telling you the whole truth."

Emma refused the urge to engage with him, keeping her face hidden by the papers in her hands. He continued without a response from her. "I should have told you what Mary Margaret and I were talking about. I told her that Kathryn and I are getting divorced."

Of all the things Emma had thought he might say, she hadn't expected that. "You and Kathryn are… separated?"

"Yes. I haven't told anyone, expect Mary Margaret and now you. I didn't know how to do it. I thought I could find a perfect moment. But…" David trailed off, and Emma finally started to get her bearings.

"Last night had – nothing to do with Killian and me? And you weren't choosing Mary Margaret over me and Henry?"

David shook his head emphatically. "No. I'm sorry you felt that way. I assure you, nothing could come between you and I. Last night, I honestly lost track of time. As soon as I told Mary Margaret about Kathryn, we – talked for hours."

Emma watched him carefully, and came to accept the story, grateful that the previous impediment to her parents' relationship was being taken care of. Yet one part of David's story didn't ring true to her. "Are you sure it has nothing to do with the fact that Killian and I were supposed to go on a date last night? Because you certainly haven't looked too happy about that."

David gave a look of exasperation and a sigh before his response. "I'll be honest; I'm not too thrilled about it."

Emma wanted to argue, but David continued before she could. "It's not because of Killian, not really. It's more that you have – someone. I didn't know you when you were a teenager and dealing with your first crush, first date, and all that. So I can't help but see you that way now. Even if Killian is one of my best friends, he's not good enough for you. No man is, not really."

Of all the things he could have said, those words put down much of the anger that had been building within Emma. She was able to finally get a glimpse of who he really was – her father. An over-protective father who was just looking out for his only child. She allowed David to wrap his arms around her and hold her close for a short time.

"I'll be honest as well. I don't know where this thing with Killian and me is going. Right now, my feelings are… intrigued. I'm saying this because, I want you to be honest with me. You've known Killian for longer, and you may have insight into him that I would appreciate knowing."

David nodded solemnly, and Emma was grateful that he seemed to be taking her seriously. She thanked him for the support. "Thank you. I mean, I don't need to know every detail. Just what you think is important for me to know."

Emma's seriousness was now met with a burst of laughter from David. "If you want me to, I'll tell you. But…well…I have some stories about Killian that he would probably not appreciate me telling you. Stories of the blackmail variety."

Her interest was piqued, and Emma took the mood change in stride. "What kind of stories?" she asked.

David smiled widely. "Really, I shouldn't tell you. But ask Killian about the floor sometime."

He chuckled to himself as he moved to answer a call in his office. Emma was even more curious, but a second call on the phone at her own desk stopped her from following him. She listened somewhat impatiently to a complaint about stolen pumpkins from a local grower. The call required a response, and she waved goodbye to David as she headed out the door to investigate the odd crime.

She returned to the station four hours later with David still in his office, but this time she let herself into it and launched into the story of her call. "So, Peter is quite the character," she said.

David looked up from the game he was playing on his computer, not at all ashamed to be caught wasting time. "What do you mean?"

"I went out on a call about some stolen pumpkins. It turns out that Peter likes to have some wild parties, and last night some supposed friends of his decided to go bowling with his pumpkins. Just a waste of my time really, having to investigate a dumb prank."

David gave a chuckle of sympathy. "That's the real police work of Storybrooke. Calls about barking dogs and petty theft by teenagers. Get used to it."

Emma's stomach growled loudly in the silent station. "What I could get used to is some lunch. How about it?"

"I could use some fresh air. I'll grab us something. Grilled cheese?" David asked.

"Yes please. With curly fries."

David left, and Emma sat in her chair and spun around a few times, trying to see if there was anything she could be working on. A few papers came to her attention, and she proceeded to look through them for anything significant.

Twenty minutes later, Emma tossed another piece of worthless paper into the trash, silently congratulating herself for the perfect swish through the air. She glanced at the clock and wondered what was keeping David, and her lunch. She picked up the one active file they had, hoping to distract herself, but to no avail.

She heard the station door open, and she called out to David in her impatience. "Hey, it's about time you got here, I'm starving."

But David was not the man who appeared, rather a man with white hair and a scowling face. "Unfortunately, I don't have any food for you. I'm looking for David Nolan."

Emma stood up and held out her hand to try to give some semblance of professionalism. "I'm Emma Swan, I'm David's partner. Do you have a problem I can help you with?"

He was terse and unyielding in his response. "No, I must speak with David directly."

Emma continued to provide an air of neutrality to the charged situation he was creating. "As you can see, David's not here right now, but it you'd like to leave your name…"

"No," he stated firmly.

"No?" Emma echoed.

"No, I will wait right here until David returns." The man took a seat across from Emma's desk, preventing her from avoiding him and his harsh stare. She pulled the discarded file up again and pretended to read in order to not have to talk to this stern man.

David strode through the door a minute later, whistling and carrying a takeout bag from Granny's. The happy demeanor dropped instantly when his eyes fell on the man seated across from Emma. His voice was low and dangerous around the single word that escaped his mouth. "George."

"We need to talk." He stood and approached David.

David crossed his arms, continuing to talk low. "No, we don't."

George sighed. "Yes, we do need to talk. Follow me."

George nearly strong armed David into his own office, and shut the door. Emma grabbed the discarded food and watched from outside as if it was a sick dinner show. She caught some of their raised voices, but she was clueless about the real reason for their argument and animosity.

For the third time, she picked up her useless file to avoid being caught watching. The wild gesturing of both men gave no illusion that they were carrying on a pleasant conversation. Emma pondered on the single name she had for David's antagonist, and the lightbulb finally flashed on.

"George Spencer. David's step-dad," she murmured.

George stormed out of the office a minute later with David a silent step behind him. Emma was sure he would have slammed the door if he could have. She had yet to hear the whole story of his relationship with his step-father, but she certainly had no illusions now about it.

"What was that about?" Emma asked. David huffed and refused to answer, but Emma knew if he was anything like his Grandson, he would talk in a minute.

And talk he did, nearly nonstop. "George thinks that he can run my life. He insists that after all he's done for me, I should be grateful and defer to him in everything. But my relationship with Kathryn is not his business. The only reason he even knows anything about it is because Kathryn works with him."

Emma broke in just long enough to ask some clarifying questions. "George wants the two of you together? Isn't Kathryn involved with one of her coworkers? Doesn't he know about them?"

"It's a long story," David said with exasperation. There was silence in the station before David finally began the aforementioned long story."

"My dad dies when I was a kid, and my mom raised me and my brother by herself. When I was fourteen, George started dating my mom. I didn't really see it at the time, but my mom only dated him so James and I could have a father, and he was with her to create a better image to his partners and clients. They both let it go on way too long and got married because they felt they had to. My brother James developed a relationship with George, and they actually did bond. They had more in common, I guess."

"What happened to James?" Emma had not heard much about her father's twin until now, and she was curious as to why.

"He and my mom were both killed in an accident when I was 19. It was what really drove George and I apart. He had done all he could to push James to follow in his footsteps, and when he lost my brother, he tried to make me a replacement for James.

"When that didn't happen, he started grooming Kathryn. She and I had only just met at the time, but she was already pre-law, so it was a much easier task to take her under his wing. By shaping Kathryn's career, George thought he could keep me close as well."

Emma could see the pain in David's eyes, and she questioned his emotions. "Was that really such a bad thing? He was the only family you had. Didn't you want to be close to him?"

David shook his head vehemently. "George didn't want me; he wanted James. He tried to make me exactly like him. James and I were twins, but we were always quite different people. I resented George for trying to make me someone else."

Emma realized that she was looking at David's life through the lens of her own. She had been so lonely in the past that she had held on to anyone who had been a friend to her.

"I think the reason George is so upset is because he sees my divorce as the loss of the final connection between us. He doesn't see mine or Kathryn's feelings, he only sees his own."

Emma hoped she hid the gut check she felt. David's words could have been describing her own feelings; she may have been justified in her desires to get her parent's together, but it didn't make them right. David and Mary Margaret were their own people, able to make their own decisions regardless of her own.

She spoke quietly. "I'm sorry. I hope that you and George can, well, maybe make peace. I have to say, it's pretty awesome to have a dad when you haven't known him."

Emma smiled and David pulled her into a tight hug. "Having a daughter is pretty great too."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

Emma lifted another box onto her desk, setting the lid to the side and pulling out a small stack of papers from the front. It had only taken her two days into the job to realize that she would spend more time inside the station than out, and she would need to fill the time accordingly. Digitizing the files that dated back to 1876, the year Storybrooke was incorporated, seemed like a good use of that time. At least she felt less guilty about this than the time she spent playing solitaire on her computer.

"Hey Emma, are you busy?" Mary Margaret asked. Emma set the file down, grateful for the break.

"Not at all. What can I do for you?"

"David and Kathryn broke up," she said quickly.

Emma hesitated for a moment. "Yeah, I know."

Mary Margaret's face told her that the information was new to her, and Emma recognized how cavalier her response was. "I mean, David told me yesterday. He didn't tell you that he had told me?"

"No, he didn't. Not that I'm surprised or anything. I just… I'm happy about it, but I'm also so nervous. I don't know what to do."

"Do?" Emma asked.

"What do I do about David? He has not been at all subtle about how he feels about me, before he and Kathryn separated. And now there's nothing to stop David from pursuing me. And I don't know how to deal with that."

Emma had no response, mostly because what she wanted to say was not what Mary Margaret wanted to hear. But the silence stretching between them dragged the words out. "I think you should do it."

Mary Margaret looked at her in shock, but Emma was now emboldened to continue. "Maybe I'm too biased when it comes to you and David, but I think that the two of you are meant to be together. If I were you, I wouldn't fight it."

Mary Margaret sighed with a mix of frustration and amusement. "I can't be with David."

"Why?" Emma asked.

Mary Margaret was silent, and Emma suspected there were more excuses than reasons in her hesitation. "I wish I could know what will happen next. I don't know how David feels about me. Is this just a fling for him, his attempt to reignite something we could have had in high school, but in the end is doomed to failure?"

The mood was heavy, and Emma didn't have a quick response. She was guilty of holding back more times than she could count in relationships due to similar questions and concerns. Finally, she settled on telling her mother as much.

"I don't really know what to tell you. But David might. Ask him."

"Ask him?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yeah, just talk with David. It's been over twenty years since you've been together, things are bound to have changed."

Mary Margaret still didn't look convinced, so Emma continued, channeling her inner teenager. "David isn't interested in you because he "thinks you're pretty" or he "needs a date for the prom". At least, not just because of that. So find out why he likes you, and you'll solve your own problem as well."

"And if he really is as superficial as you say he isn't?" Mary Margaret asked, half in jest.

"Then you can kick him to the curb. Head back to Boston and cut him out of your life. But, if I were you, I'd hold on to hope."

Mary Margaret smiled and ignited a lightbulb in Emma's mind. "Henry has been begging to go on a hike, so I told him I'd talk to you about it. Tomorrow David is taking the day off. Why don't the two of you take him? It would be a way to talk without too much pressure."

Mary Margaret considered the idea and Emma waited impatiently for the answer. "I guess that would be alright. Like you said, having Henry there would keep the pressure off us."

Emma beamed, already mentally planning the upcoming event. "Great! I'll talk to David, and you can meet at my house about 9 tomorrow."

Mary Margaret agreed and Emma's smile got even brighter. Maybe there was hope for them.

OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT

The air was warm and sticky around them and David was grateful for the opportunity to enjoy the summer sunshine within the shade of the numerous trees. He stopped for a moment to take a long drink from his water bottle, and smiled at Mary Margaret pointing out some things to a curious, enthusiastic Henry.

David walked over to the pair. "So Henry, what do you think?" he asked.

Henry gave a smile of excitement. "This is the best place ever! Did you know that is a bossom fir?" He pointed to a nearby tree.

David's eyes scrunched in confusion and Mary Margaret chuckled. "Balsom fir," she reminded Henry gently.

"Oh yeah, a balsom fir," he corrected. David smiled once again and breathed the fragrant summer air. The group began walking, Henry stooping every few feet to pick up some item of interest.

"This really is a beautiful spot. How did you find it?" David asked.

Mary Margaret stopped short. "You don't remember this place?" she asked.

David shook his head. "Should I?"

Mary Margaret kept her head down as they continued walking. "This is where I ran to after – after my father… when I left the hospital."

David did suddenly remember, and began sharing just what he thought. "I was out on a hike, and I found you. That was the day that…"

He glanced around to see how close Henry was, but Mary Margaret finished his thought for him before he could judge what Henry may overhear. "The day that Emma happened."

David remembered vividly those events, and he told Mary Margaret as much to assure her he had not casually tossed away the experience. "You were wearing a white blouse, and you still had long hair back then. I remember because it was curled that day and…."

David caught tears forming in Mary Margaret's eyes, and he murmured softly, "I'm sorry."

Her head snapped up and she asked, "for what?"

"For not being there for you. I should have supported you…"

"But I never told you. There was no way I could expect you to be there for me."

Henry was weaving in and out of the trees, collecting rocks and feathers, thoroughly enjoying himself without the constant guidance of his grandparents. David figured that he had enough time to explore this conversation to its end.

"Was it Regina? Is she the reason you never told me about Emma?" David asked.

Mary Margaret breathed deeply. "I think Regina was more an excuse." She took another breath and kept talking. "You and I weren't… we weren't together. I thought that if I told you I was pregnant, you would want to do the right thing. But it wouldn't be the right thing for us. To force a relationship just because we were going to have a baby…"

Tears overcame Mary Margaret, and David held her tightly. He waited patiently for her to calm down, and Henry continued to walk through the trees entertaining himself.

Mary Margaret wiped at her cheeks and continued. "I've heard too many stories about couples who were together because of a baby and either ended up hating one another, or ending the relationship all together."

David looked at Mary Margaret's downturned face, speechless with shock. "Is that really what you thought would happen to us?"

"We weren't together David. I was scared and vulnerable, you were my brave rescuer who helped me to feel better. But we had never gone through what a normal couple does. We had never been on a date, you had never had to stand awkwardly on the doorstep when my dad answered the door, we hadn't even fought and then made up. How could we go from zero to sixty like that?"

David admitted Mary Margaret had a point, until flashes of memory ignited suddenly. "Freshman fling."

When Mary Margaret fixed him with a confused look, he explained. "I invited you to Freshman fling with me, Thomas, James, Ashley and all them. Remember?"

Mary Margaret nodded, but her confusion held. "I stood on your doorstep and talked with your dad for nearly twenty minutes about how the weather was while I waited for you. And the dance itself was a date, don't you think?"

The explanation wasn't enough for Mary Margaret and she shook her head. "One "date" twenty-five years ago doesn't count."

"Maybe not anymore. But it doesn't mean we can try now." David's words finally had a positive effect on Mary Margaret, and she nodded her head slowly.

"Yes, we could try again."

David pulled her close and kissed her strongly. "That's all I ask for."

Mary Margaret put a hand on his chest to stop him from going in for another kiss. "One condition; let's take this slow."

David agreed, and then went in for that kiss.

 **AN: I apologize for the slow updates. I've been moving and starting work again as a teacher. But the end is coming soon.**


End file.
